The baby assignment
by NickiM12
Summary: When two people are forced to co-exist for a baby assignment,unwanted sparks fly, whether they like it or not. N/M. Niley. Nick/Miley. Nick Grey and Miley Stewart. Please Review!
1. prologue

High school, its every intermediate person's dream. You arrive with your new stylish backpack's ( dickies, because they are _so _in these days and you have to have one.) stand in front of the door gates and welcome yourself to adulthood, well at least something close to it.

You can't really describe high school because really, so many descriptions can sum it up, but there is one that comes close : _Jungle. _

You've got the populars as Predators. The nerds, dweebs or whatever they label them these days as the victims and you've got the bypassers in the middle just trying to survive it all.

I'm Miley Stewart, I go to Pacific Vista high , I'm a bypasser and most of all I think high school sucks.

_Sucks. _

"Welcome to another year of Pacific lame." I mumbled, tearing the door open as I made way into hell. " I hate this place."

"Ditto." Demi agreed, slinging her jet black hair to one side so it can all flow to one shoulder. I was worried about her at first. Brunette suited her well and I thought dying it black would be a little to the extremes but I guess I got used to it. Besides, new year, new hair, new attitude. " I hope we're not stuck with Mr. Testa again."

I groaned, my unique blue eyes blazing into one of annoyance. " Don't remind me. I can't handle sitting next to Nick the Dick again."

"He's not that bad." Demi sympathized.

"You're entitled to think that. You're dating his brother." I reminded her, smiling a little at the sight of the love sick smile that spread through my best friend's face. I was totally against it in the beginning, what with Joe being Nick's brother and all but once I caught the two of them together, I was smitten. She's happy with him and he's happy with her and Joe's actually not a bad guy.

They've been going out for a year.

"Speaking of brothers." Demi mumbled, her smile growing as she locked eyes with the handsome brunette speeding down the corridor. He passed Miley, flashing her a quick smile before dipping down and kissing his girlfriend.

_So cute. _

"Oh c'mon people. Get a room." I joked, making the couple separate before they had a chance to properly greet each other. Joe curled his arm around Demi's shoulders, pulling her flush against his side.

"Jealous." Joe stuck his tongue out childishly. "You wish you had this."

"No I really don't. I know its all mostly sticks and bones, anyway."

"Gasp." Joe exaggerated, clutching his heart and I rolled my eyes in synch with Demi.

"You're such a goofball." I replied.

"Goofball happens to know the hottest ladies." Joe boasted in response.

"Suck up."

"With reason."

"Really, Dems, _really_?" I teased, referring to her off the looney bin boyfriend.

Demi laughed. " I love my baby, even if he _is _a goofball."

"Aaw!"

I laughed, my bright blue eyes sparkling as I shook with each double of laughter. Watching Joe mimick girls with a high pitched voice, squishing Demi into a hug while Demi feigned disinterest, rolling her eyes.

Like I said, perfection. Somewhere, someday I hope I find that.

Love.

But I get it. It's not in the stars for me, at least not yet. I'm not what you could call popular. I don't have guys hanging all over me and I'm definitely not a Beyoncé in the making. I'm just me. Simple old me.

With my long brunette waves, long legs, skinny arms and decent chest, I wasn't exactly ugly either. My eyes and my smile however make me all the more unique.

Once we had our assembly with the same old speech being repeated every year ( I mean, you'd think they'd switch it up in the last three years?) and we'd received our schedules, the corridors crowded with students making their way into their classes.

"Who'd you get?" Demi asked, falling into step with me.

"Testa."

"Testa." She mimicked with the exact same dread and I sighed. I should've expected it, but at least, I had my best friend beside me to spice up the boredom.

Like I said, I hate high school.

"Welcome students." Mr. Testa said, re-arranging his glasses as we filed into the classroom making me roll my eyes. He was _so _annoying. His nasally voice just irritated me and if I hadn't been through all this already, I'd be praying that I'd get a seat in the back row. But, like I said, I've been through this already. With my predictions, I'd be getting the front row.

_Again. _

"Miley Stewart." called out, pointing me out to a seat. I grudgingly followed his instructions, not in the least pleased. I knew it. Front row _again _. I can't say it enough, high school sucks.

It only got downhill from there.

_He _walked in.

I'm not going to lie. He's the definition of good looking, beautiful, handsome, sexy, whatever you want to call it. He's _hot. _He knows it, the school knows it and he's not afraid to broadcast it. With those unruly curls of brown ruling his head, that face, that smirk and that body, he had everyone falling to his feet the first few moments he stepped into Pacific Vista.

Girls want him. Guys want to be him. Everyone likes him.

Except me. He's a popular. ( 'Nuff said.)

He's a jackass.

And he's making his way to me.

_You can't be serious. _

"You can't be serious." I wailed to Mr. Testa. I don't care if I sound like a whiny, complaining little child. This isn't fair. This is injustice. I want out.

Mr. Testa looked up, sighing with irritation. " Ms. Stewart. We go through this every year. I expect to make it short this year. Your sitting next to him. He's sitting next to you. End of story."

"It's a new year, we can mix it up." I suggested. I _really _didn't want to sit next to him. It's torture. Seriously. "Seriously, I don't like him. I'm sure Charlene would love my position."

Charlene Jacobson, one of the wannabees. She's wanted him from the get-go and in with claiming, comes pathetic seduction. Seriously, tight skin shirts and thrusting your boobs in your face… talk about trying too hard.

Mr. Testa gritted his teeth. " Ms. Jacobson already has a seating partner, Ms. Stewart. I don't think it's fair that we have to take the time to switch spots all because of a whiny petulant teenager who hasn't got the concept of maturity yet, do you?"

I flushed with redness as the whole classroom laughed. Including _him. _It was official, Testa hated me. I ignored the sympathetic look Demi flashed me from all the way in the back room and sunk lower into my chair.

Kill. Me. Now.

"It's okay, you know. He's bound to go easy on you now that your seen with me for the rest of the year." He said, and I felt my anger rise as it stirred up inside of me. _Him. _

_Now _you can kill me.

My wavy brown locks flew as I whipped my face around to stare at him. " Go to hell."

"Only if I meet you there." He winked.

_Gag me. _

"Eew."

He studied me, brown beautiful eyes staring into mine, as if absorbing me, luring me in. " I don't get you."

"Just like you don't get anything that has something to do with intelligence but I'm sure you can get your little sidekicks to help you with that."

"Billions of girls want me, you know?"

I snorted. " Yeah, I only wonder _why._"

Nick shrugged, unfazed. " Your not that hot, anyway."

I blinked, trying to hide the hurt I felt inside. Yeah, I know, I shouldn't be affected, but somehow, Nick Grey always managed to get to me. I didn't need a reminder of how beautiful I could be, I get it. Supermodel looks just weren't my thing.

"Fuck you." I hissed lowly.

"Sorry, I don't go for nobodies."

"Ugh!" I shrieked. I've had enough, already, and we've only _just _started class. How the hell was I supposed to handle this _thing _for the rest of the school _year. _

Yeah, Testa hated me.

Somehow, in the middle of all the commotion, I managed to hang on to what Testa was saying. After much praise to our school quarterback considering their earth shattering success last year ( Nick Grey? You guessed right.) and the same blah blah blah that comes out of his mouth, I was surprised to hear Testa announce that we have an assignment.

Already.

Hello? First day of School.

See? School _sucks. _

"Don't look at me like that." Testa murmured hotly, once getting all the dirty looks thrown his ways. "Vacation's over, school has just begun and while it's all about gossiping and catching up with friends on the first day, let me introduce you to the beauty of lunch."

'Bitch' Demi mouthed and I nodded in agreement.

_Seriously. _

"Our first lesson this year is Parenting." My eyes widened, he couldn't be serious. " As we all know, when teenagers reach a certain age, at a certain point of time urges become available to you, _strong _urges. " _Oh God. _" Sex is what mostly occupies young students of this generation, and with sex comes responsibility, maturity and the road to adulthood: parenthood."

I really didn't need to hear this, I really didn't need to hear this, I chanted in my head. Is this for real? Out of all teachers, out of all people to do this parenting unit with us, of all people, the teacher who absolutely _despised _kids, is teaching us how to become parents. Lord have mercy on whoever has _him _as a dad.

"Instead of teaching, I figured, how about I make it fun and have you learn yourselves instead? ." I listened on to his nasally voice in confusion. " Each of you will have a partner. One boy, one girl. You will be married to this partner,coming together as one and equally taking care of a baby for the rest of the year. This counts as 50% of your grade so if you so much as mistreat or slack this assignment, you are most likely bound to fail."

I couldn't fail. I _won't _fail. Not with my goals. Princeton all the way, baby and since I knew I couldn't pay for it, I'm planning on going through that ride with a scholarship. I turned around, meeting eyes with Oliver. He's another best friend of mine, we get each other, there's no way we can fail.

"I will be picking your partners." Mr. Testa announced and I felt my heart drop in my chest.

_Just great_.

I won't fail. I won't fail.

I waited with bated breath, eager to see who my partner would be. I watched as various students got their partners. Demi got Joe which is going to be comical really, Joe as a father? He's still through kid phase himself. Oliver got Charlene which I cringed at, hopefully she wouldn't be _too _bad, although I could already hear her pointing out that their child would be called Nick Jr.

It continued on until last choices were Me, Jake, Sandra and Nick.

Well, atleat Jake was better than Nick.

"Miley Stewart and Nick Grey." Testa announced and it was like the world stopped spinning on its axis and just lost its balance.

Its like Africa suddenly got a rush of snow and the Sahara Desert suddenly was overflown with water.

_You're kidding. _

"You're kidding." I spat out, unknowingly saying the same exact words as Nick at the exact same time.

Mr. Testa shook his head, exhaustedly. What did _he _have to be exhausted about? " Oh look, your getting along already."

"I can't be paired up with her!"

"I can't be paired up with _him!_"

"What's wrong with me?"

"What's wrong with _me_?" I retorted back, fire blazing into my eyes as my hands stood firm at my hips.

"Mr. Testa sir, I can't be married to her. I think it'd be better if I just patched up with Sandra." Nick asked sweetly, making me want to gag. Sandra had big boobs, Sandra was wearing a lowcut shirt. Get my drift anyone?

"You can't be married to me? I can't be married to _you!_ How am I supposed to handle parenthood with this _idiot _as a father to my child. He can barely master how to use his hands with anything other than football. How is he supposed to take care of a baby?"

"Football isn't the only things I know how to use my hands with." He hinted, winking at Sandra and I shuddered in disgust.

"Oh, ew."

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Testa exploded, shutting both me and Nick up. I have _never _seen him that mad before. Silence spread across our classroom for the first time. " Ms. Stewart you are with Mr. Grey, Mr. Grey you are with Ms. Stewart. This conversation is _finished. _You are forced to deal with each other, you are forced to be nice with each other, you are forced to _work _together and somehow, I'm hoping this will rearrange this mutual hatred you have for the other. It's getting ridiculous!" He exhaled, releasing his inner anger. " Now come on up, get your child and shut up."

Begrudgingly I followed his orders, nudging Nick in the stomach as he muttered something about pmsing. He was right though, Mr. Testa _was _pmsing. I think it's the first time I could actually agree with Nick Grey.

I held my baby in my hands, smiling a little. So this is it, _my baby. _Sure he's fake, with fake brown eyes and a fake button nose and can't go through growth but its mine. I'm excited, I always wanted to prove I could be a kick ass parent. I'm _so _scoring that A.

That was until Nick, eager to dispatch the child from my arms, jerks it away only to have it fall to the floor, emitting a loud wail.

"Shit." Nick cursed, noticing his fault. I groaned, running a hand through my thick waves.

"I want a divorce."

It was no use, though. I'm stuck with this unusual punishment.

It's decided.

High School is _hell._

* * *

Sooo this is just the beginning. I really hope you like it. It took some time. Don't worry, things will get better. Till next time, Adios!

Ps, review! Review! Review! And I'll post another chapter up sooner.

Much love 3

Nicki M.


	2. Chapter 1: Maniac

**AN- **Oh wow! Soooo, I guess I've been keeping you guys waiting for too long. Thank you _so _much for the reviews, I'm so thrilled that you guys really enjoy the story like you say you do, I really tried to write in a different style compared to everyone else and have my story different as opposed to every other cliché so I'm really happy that it was enjoyable and comical enough for you. Enough rantiness, I'm done. Let's start this story off, shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Maniac**

_{__'__The clock is ticking Im about to crack, Just like a maniac, on the eh-edge ' }_

Roses filled up my front garden as I walked up the first few steps to my house, struggling as I tried to manage my books _and _the baby carriage at the same time. After many arguments, my husband and I- _blech- _finally managed to agree that I would carry on his last name ( only because it's natural that the women take the husband's last name, not by _want_), his profession would be a professional footballer, I a teacher and together a happy family with our baby boy Noah Alexander Grey.

Notice the sarcasm on happy family. I feel bad for Noah. I don't think _I'd _be happy having the reincarnation of the Devil as my father. Hopefully Mr. Testa would come around to that divorce. ( I know he won't.)

I bit my lip as I made way into my house. It's a small house, not filled with extreme décor or anything but not on the poor side either. I could see the mark of my childhood plastered over the wall in the corner, my stack of converses poking out of the closet door and the keys dangling on the table indicating my mom was here. I could only imagine how she reacted to the news.

"Honey, I'm home!" I joked, imagining my mother laughing wherever the heck she was hiding in the house. It was a ritual of ours. It was just me and her, mom and daughter, us against the world. Boys were strictly forbidden. Except my son of course.

"In the kitchen, you nut." She responded and I grinned, practically sauntering in the kitchen. It was nice to have her home for once. " How was your day?"

I moaned and she laughed.

"It's the first day back. It couldn't of been _that _bad."

"Understatement of the year." I snorted. " I think it's time you rang up Testa for a complaint."

"I think he's heard enough 'complaints' from me to last a lifetime." Mom pointed out and I shrugged. Not my fault. He's got some kind of thing with making my life miserable. But of course, mom won't believe that.

"Well this one's sure to hit the fan. 'Cause of Testa you've now got a grandson."

The knife fell out of her hand as my words circled through her head. She froze in shock, her blonde waves falling to her back and preventing me from seeing her facial expression as her back was turned. I could imagine it though, black eyebrows high up, blue eyes round like a fish and jaw dropped wide to the floor.

She turned around.

"What?"

I took Noah out of his carriage, surprised that he has managed to _not _cry throughout his whole journey home. My baby certainly had a set of lungs. ( Nick's genes) . "Say Hi to Noah Alexander, Grandma."

"Miley Ray." She scolded, noticing the humor in my voice and I lifted a hand up in surrender.

"Don't blame me, I didn't sign up for this."

"I always knew my high school years would come to kick me in the ass." Mom said, still a little dazed as she backed into a sitting position and sat on a chair.

I was struck with a little sadness, thinking of my mom's past. She's been through a lot and I'm eternally grateful for having her in my life. It's the typical high school story you see in the movies except with a slight twist.

Basically, girl met guy, guy met girl ( or however it went.) Girl and guy fell in love. Girl fell pregnant sometime in high school. Instead of dropping her, guy sticks with girl throughout the whole thing. Girl and guy have the baby . Even though dreams and desires were put on hold and things were a little tough trying to balance it all ( since no one supported them. Till this day I _still _haven't met my Grandma.) Sad thing was, Billy Ray Stewart ended up dying twenty two days after my first birthday.

I don't remember much about him, although there has been lots of stories to tell. He was a special man, he was a _great _man, with great intentions and a good heart and was completely in love with my mom. Mom says he would've been proud of the girl I am today.

"Mom, It's just a project." I reminded her. " There's no way in hell I'd want to take care of a kid right now. Taking care of _you _is hard enough."

"Ha-ha." Mom replied sarcastically, making me smile. "Well in that case, I guess it's alright. Infact, I think it's great for you. While I don't regret having you baby, it certainly wasn't no walk in the park and I'm sure you could learn a thing or two about responsibility."

"I'm plenty responsible enough." I argued.

"That explains the mess in your room, right? Seriously, Miley, it looks like a cave in there."

"The cave thing is the new style these days, Mom."

"Not in this household."

I rolled my eyes. She's _such _a mom.

"I know, and starting from today, you are too." She reminded me. " I just wish Billy was around to see this." She finished, her blue eyes shining with laughter as she took Noah out from my arms and cradled him, cooing absolute _nonsense _to him. I refused the urge to remind her he wasn't real and that she was making herself look like a fool for absolute _no _reason.

I didn't have the heart to though.

Goodbye weekends. Goodbye freedom. Goodbye lazy mornings sleeping in.

I'm a freaking mom.

"Get the door." Mom spoke, the same exact moment the doorbell rang and I looked at her stumped for a moment. It's freaky how she does that. She didn't even _look _in that direction and somehow, some super psycho radar went off in her head every single time someone approached the house. Most times, she'd open the door for me before I even walked in.

I pushed aside my thoughts and made my way out of the kitchen and into the living room, opening the living room door. I couldn't believe my eyes.

This couldn't be happening to me, I chanted in my hand.

Nonono_no. _

Out of all people to meet in front of my door, I never expected _him _to be on the other side.

The devil himself.

The bane of my existence.

Nick freaking Grey.

In other words. My _husband. _

"No fucking way."

Nick grinned. " Is that any way to greet your husband?"

"It is in my world. Get out."

"No can do, honey." He drawled, evil glint sparkling in his eyes as he pushed his way in. I want to _kill _him.

"Don't call me that." I hissed, increased fire fueling up inside of me.

"Who's at the door honey?" Mom screamed, obviously hearing all the commotion and I froze in terror.

"Some pest with obviously no manners." I quipped back intentionally, referring to my husband.

"Pet names, cute." Nick replied with ease, making me want to just deform that perfectly shaped face.

"What do you _want_, Nick?" I stressed out. He was _really _starting to get on my nerves. It's official, that divorce has to be made sooner rather than later. I think I'd rather fail then spend another minute married to Nick Grey ( and it was only the first _day _!).

"My son."

"He's busy getting to know his grandmother. Maybe when you grow some balls and a little bit of manners, you'll be able to see him in the morning."

"Not if I can help it."

I blinked at him in confusion.

_What?_

"Honey, who's at the door?" Mom questioned once again , her voice getting nearer and nearer as she approached the living room and I internally groaned as her eyes landed on the bushy haired boy standing opposite me and her eyes narrowed into suspicious slits.

"Hi, Tish Stewart, Miley's mother, can I help you?"

"Hi, Nick Grey. I'm Miley's baby daddy."

"Oh God." I groaned, slapping my forehead in frustration.

Fucking idiot.

Mom laughed, turning to me with obvious admiration for Nick and I gagged. _Great, _my number one supporter has fell for the infamous Grey charm. Way to go mom.

_He's cute. _She mouthed, winking at me and I virtually hurled.

He's out to make my life miserable.

My life couldn't have been even worse however, when those last few words spilled out of his mouth and my worst dreams have come to life.

"Are you done wasting my time or can you do us a favor and leave?"

"Miley Ray Stewart." I heard my mom scold, obviously shocked at my rebellious attitude.

Nick shrugged, putting me into confusion. " It's okay, Mrs. Stewart. I should get used to it since Miley's moving in with me."

His words spun around in my head, taunting me, haunting me.

This couldn't be- He couldn't be.....

I searched his eyes looking for any trace of a lie, looking for any trace of humor. Surely this was a joke, Surely this couldn't be real. Surely Nick wasn't this cruel.

His eyes twinkled however, taunting me in my misery, putting me in the spot, luring me in.

Oh my fucking _God. _

"No way in hell." I spat out bitterly but I could already tell this was going to be another battle I was going to lose to.

Someone shoot me, I'm moving in with Nick Grey.

And then that smell filtered through the air. So strong, so _vile, _so-help-me-_God _that stinks and judging by the strong wail that emitted through the air and the shaking of hands, I could already tell where that smell came from.

It's official.

My life sucks.

And I'm sharing it with a maniac.

* * *

Sooo, I hoped you liked it. Interesting situation we have here, huh? I feel bad for Miles, but it's life. In this chapter. I wanted you guys to learn a little about Miley's background and her family. I know it's completely different from Hannah Montana, but like I expressed before, I really wanted this story to be different. I really hope you guys can deal with the changements . All in all, next chapter, Miley meets Nick's family. You find out a little about Nick's parents and it's the first time Nick and Miley are in a environment that _isn't _school.

Slowly, Niley is progressing.

Review, review, review. I take reviews from anyone and constructive criticsm is accepted too. I always like to know my faults and how I could improve.

The more reviews, the faster I update.

Have a good day :D

_NickiM :)_


	3. Chapter 2: Whisper

I know. I know. I haven't been around and I'm sorry. Basically, the last two weeks have been very crucial for me. My uncle died just last Tuesday. We were close, he was like a father to me, we did everything together, hell most of my childhood was spent with him and then he just.., they don't know what caused his death, he was just sick, although sickness unknown and it's been hard to deal with. His funeral is this Thursday. I need something to distract me, I need something to kind of let me _un_focus on all th mourning and the grieving and the sadness and so I've written this chapter. I'm sorry if it's bad, my muse is kind of off. Anyways, hope you like it anyway.

* * *

**Chapter 2:Whisper**

'_running the race like a mouse in a cage'_

You ever get that feeling, when there's so much emotions stirring up inside of you that you think you might just explode? I have. Multiple times actually. I'm angry, I'm annoyed, I'm trapped, I'm desperate, I'm defenseless. I'm _defeated. _No loopholes, no way around it.I'm sharing a house with the enemy.

(Thanks a lot, mom.)

"We're here." Nick announces, pulling his ranger rover into park and I glare, seeing the hint of that smirk on his face. Fucking bastard. I really don't get what people see in him.

I shield my face from the scorching hot sun with a hand curled over my eyes as I step out of the car. I unbuckle Noah from his car seat in the backseat, hoisting him on my hip, smirking as I hear Nick's grunt of frustration ( I let him handle all the luggages. What can I say? I'm a girl. It's no walk in the park being married to me.) before swiveling around and meeting face with the chamber of hell.

Nick's house.

"Woah." I breathed.

"Nice, huh?" I didn't answer. I couldn't answer him. My eyes were fixated on the house in front of me, transfixed, mesmerized. Hell, no word could amount to describe this house. Definetely not hell. It was _beautiful. _

I could get used to this.

If things continued on like this, then maybe, just maybe- and I can't believe I'm even _thinking _this- then my son could actually grow up with his father at his side.

(Yes, I know, he's not _real. _Eat me. I'm trying to make a point.)

I silently follow my husband - cue eye roll- to the pathway leading to the front porch, watching him fish around with difficulty- hehe, my luggages- before jamming the key into the lock and switching it, opening the door to his house. I froze.

This is it. No turning back. No looking back. I'm officialy trapped. I'm on Nick's turf. Nick's territory. Eating Nick's food, watching Nick's television, using Nick's phone. Meeting Nick's _family. _Oh God, the fams. What if they don't like me? What if I'm not good enough?I'm not exactly easy-going if you know what I mean. I can't just swoop in, snap out my hands and charm people. I don't have people fall at my feet. I'm not good at the whole impressing people thing. Hell, I'm not good at that social stuff in general. Hardly a good impression. Especially when you're known as the girl your son knocked up and married out of spite.

(School project but still.) The nerves were getting to me.

"Relax." Nick whispered to me and somehow, _weirdly,_ I closed my eyes and listened. His voice, don't kill me, actually sounded soothing, relaxing. His hand slid towards mine, intertwining with mine and I could feel the nerves somewhat floating away. It was like magic.

Nick looked towards me and I nodded. I've got this. I'm confident. Hate me or love me, I'm stuck here, whether these people like it or not. Atleast there was Joe to entertain me.

"Mom?"Nick called out, and there was shouting in the distance as we entered the house. The inside was almost as perfect as the outside. Long hallway, beautiful paintings, Italian style lights. I could actually throw a party in here.

"Nick!" I snapped out of my thoughts in an instant, just in time for my powder blue eyes to catch sight of the young boy, diving straight into our direction.

_Woah - what? _

Nick disentangled his hand from mine, leaving this cool feeling run through me. Oddly enough, I felt, I dunno, _strange. _Like I missed the warmth his hand gave me. I couldn't help but notice how perfect it fit with mine.

"You're not mom but you'll do."

"I missed you." Little boy with no name whispers, his arms locked around Nick's neck and I smile.

"I missed you too, Frankster."

I watch as Nick sets him down and ruffles his head, lovingly.

"Can we play?" The boy begs and I stifle a laugh as his chocolate brown eyes turn into puppy dog eyes. It's obvious he's practiced that look in the mirror.

"Depends." Nick shrugs. "Got room for one more?"

It's then that the little boy finally notices the other presence in the room, aka me and my stuffed doll.

Well, my _son. _( Same difference)

As if reading my mind, the little boy blinks. " Nick, why does your pretty girlfriend still play with dolls? She's old."

I flush red and Nick laughs. "She's not my girlfriend, Frankie, don't worry. I don't go for freaks ."

I snort. "_You're _the freak here, Nick. I'm just the supporting wife that has to go through it all. I'm Miley and this doll here is our son Noah. It's an assignment for school."

Frankie looks up excited. " Does that mean I'm an uncle?"

"If you don't mind."

"I don't." He rushes out and Nick and I laugh. "I'm Frankie and I'm seven."

I smile in return. He's so cute. It's like watching a seven year old Nick, minus the devil horns and the red tail hanging on his ass.

Nick hoists Frankie over his shoulder, making Frankie squeal as he walks into the kitchen and I trail along, watching their interaction with curious eyes. I'm confused, I'm not gonna lie. Seeing them together like that, seeing _Nick _like that, it's just something I'm not used to.

Looking at the Nick I see now, I see warmth and love and kidness as opposed to the smug, cocky bastard that walks around school like he owns the place ( even though he kind of _does, _not that I'd tell him that.)

It's just weird, knowing that there's another side to Nick Grey, a sweet side.

It's actually kind of freaking me out.

I blink in amazement as I look around the kitchen in awe. It's huge, it's never-ending. I'm pretty sure I could get lost in here. I shake myself out of my stupor however when the noise I've heard since I've arrived ceases and I'm looking into a bunch of brown eyed faces.

One woman however stands, approaching me with a warm smile. It's obvious who she is, I've seen her around ( Nick and detention went together often) and by the beautiful brown curls spreading down her shoulders, it was pretty obvious she was the mother. Cue back the nervousness.

"You must be Miley. I'm Denise. Nick's mother. It's always nice to meet the daughter-in-law." She jokes and I blush.

"Sorry about that." I mumble, embarrassed.

Denise shakes her head, pulling me into a hug. "Not your fault. I've dealt with high school before. I know how it is."

Nick snorts and Denise glares at him, making me look on amused.

Denise smiles. "I've always wanted a daughter. Unfortunately I got stuck with these four. You'll make do for that, won't you?"

"I hope." I murmur, making her laugh. I couldn't believe it. I think things might just be going right for a change.

"And this must be my grandson."Denise coos, reaching out to carry Noah into her arms. "Quiet one."

Nick snorts in disagreement and I nod, for once agreeing with him. If anything, our baby lived to disrupt our silence. "No?" Denise asks.

"He cried the whole way here." I explain.

"Do you have _any _idea how frustrating that is?" Nick adds in and I'm flooded back to an image of Nick tense and red-face and annoyed. I was too, but to see him in such a state made the feeling go away. Noah was obviously a mommy's boy.

"Makes sense. He's Nick's son." States a man, rising to greet me with a woman at his side. It was obvious they were married. The wedding band glinted underneath the light. "I'm Kevin, Nick's older brother and this is my wife, Denise. Welcome to the family."

"Thanks." I whisper, I've never gotten so much attention before.

"Don't worry, the craziness dies down after the first day." Kevin's wife, Danielle says with a wink.

Frankie, pulling on Nick's pants, interrupts the family banter. "Nick, can we play now? It's getting late."

"You guys can play _after _Nick helps Miley settle in." Denise decides, riling up Nick.

"Joe can do it."

"Joe's not here, Nick. Besides, you're the husband. Be a man and cater to your family."

"Why should I when Dad can't?" Nick retorts back bitterly and I watch Denise's facial expression change in an instant.

"Nick!" Kevin shouts, furious and I step back, a little scared. It was obvious I was intruding something.

"Well it's true, isn't it?" Without another word, Nick brings my luggages into his arms, hastily stepping out of the kitchen, leaving a stunned silence behind. It was awkward. Believe me.

Not knowing what to do or what was going on, I trail behind Nick with Noah, trying to piece together everything that just happened. It's funny how one moment everyone is happy and fine and then in one second, it's like happiness didn't exist in this house.

I'm not surprised that it's Nick that ruined it all. It's always Nick.

Demi was wrong and I was right. Nick's a dick.

And apparently, he's an even bigger dick than I thought possible.

Nick leads me out of the house, following this path that passes the garden and I trail behind, confused. What the fuck was going on? I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to be sleeping outside. (Nick's not _that _cruel..., right?_._)

"Umm, Nick. I'm pretty sure the house is _that _way."

Nick chuckles. " Oh, I know. We won't be sleeping there."

_What? _

Nick smirks and there's something familiar about that smirk. Something _evil _about that smirk that I feel shivers run through my spine ( not the good kind, either.) . I found out as we reach our destination.

It's beautiful. It's huge ( nothing new there.) and the grass is freshly cut and surrounded by beautiful-looking forests. There's a large pool out back, a front deck and a gazebo that from where I'm standing can give you a nice view of the beach.I don't get what we're doing here, though. I've already met most of Nick's family, unless Nick has another sibling I didn't know about. In that case, I feel bad for Denise. (Nick's already hard to deal with. Imagine having to pop out the rest.)

"Nick, what are we doing here?"

Nick smirks. "Welcome home, wife. This is our house for the next few weeks."

I blink.

You've _got _to be kidding me.

There's no way around it though. I see the end coming for me already.

I'm sharing a room with Nick Grey.I'm sharing a _house _with Nick Grey.

No parents. No siblings. No nothing. It's just me, the devil and our innocent little baby.

I'm dead.

Literraly.

* * *

Ouf! So Miley's in a bit of a pickle. There's tension between the Grey family ( something about Nick's dad?) and the rest is just undefined. You can find out the rest if you review, review, review. Which leads me to my next thought. Thank you, thank you, thank you, _thank you _for the reviews. 21 reviews! That's a lot and very much appreciated. I also want to give a shout out to one reviewer who inspired me with the guesthouse idea. It was brilliant, I couldn't resist. I used it so thanks for the inspiration. This chapter is dedicated to you.

Till next time,

**Nicki M 3.**

**Ps. Thirty reviews for next chapter would be the greatest gift. No joke. **


	4. Chapter 3: All I do is win

**An- **_**32 reviews! **_Oh my gosh, thanks guys. You guys just made my day, like literally, I didn't expect that at all. Thank you _so _much for giving me that gift even though the chapter sucked ( I still believe it did.) I also want to thank you guys for the continuous support considering the tragedy in my family. That means a lot to me, I realized then that fanifiction isn't just a site that provides entertainment and interaction with other people but its an escape from the real world and a great support system as well. You guys keep me motivated, so thanks for that. By the grace of God, my life should go back to normal soon.

Let's start off the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3: All I do is win**

'_All I do is win, win, win, no matter what…-'_

**Nick:**

I stripped off my shirt, leaving me bare-chested as I quickly plugged the first baby monitor in and exited Noah's room. I smirked to myself, finding this whole situation funny because it is, it's funny how things can change, just like that, in a blink of an eye, all because of one thing ; my son.

My fucking _fake _son.

I didn't expect this. I didn't expect this at all. For me, I lived to accomplish three goals to get through this indescribable thing we call life: 1) Get by in all my classes , 2) have my fun with girls and 3) not be anything like my father- at _all _(don't ask.)

-Insert picking on Miley- It never started that way. She's weird, yes, she's different.. _Completely _but she's whatever. She's not in my social group, so simple, she shouldn't matter to me but somehow, and call me crazy, *cause I actually think I _am* _but she stands out from the crowd. She's the first person to not fall at my feet. That intrigues me, and because I can't befriend her, that's when the lovely habit of picking on her began.

Blue eyes blazing, fists clenched and jaw set.. I can't explain it. I just love riling her up and this assignment, God bless , made it all the more easier.

"Nick! _God, _don't you know how to knock?" My wife snaps at me, I blink, I didn't even know I had opened the door.

I didn't know _this _would be on the other side of that door either.

Creamy skin. Curves in all the right places. Striking blue eyes, wet hair and lots and lots and _lots _of leg. ( I swear they never ended.)

Oh my _fucking _God.

I can feel her eyes on me the whole time but I don't care. I'm a guy, I'm human and she's standing there, in front of me, in our _room, _In that_ towel_. I can feel myself hardening.

And fuck this is Nerdy _Stewart _for Godsakes. Who knew she had this body underneath all them clothes?

"My eyes are up _here, _asshole." Miley's voice says, luring me out of my trance and I smirk, leaning close to her.

"Seducing me, Miles? I knew the wife role would come to you sooner or later."

"Wife role, my _butt. _Your not worth seducing. " She snorts.

(See? Told you she didn't fall to my feet. ) I don't know why, but a thrill went through me.

I shrug nonchalantly. "Wasn't working anyway." _Wrong. _It was working. I'm turned on. (But of course I'd never _admit _that.)

I see her smugness deflate and something like hurt rush through her and for a minute I'm guilty, but just as quickly as she hides her emotions, I hide my conscience and take off my checkered shorts, leaving me in my boxers.

Nick 1, Miley _0. _I always win and as I step into bed, I soak in victory. Miley sets the second baby monitor on, placing it on the dresser before quickly changing into night gown wear ( and it's not lingerie like I was hoping and why the _fuck _am I thinking that?) before slipping on the other side of the bed. Its silent, eer silent and I'm almost about to whistle just to annoy her ( I can't sleep) when I feel her shuffling around and I feel that soft material between us.

I laugh.

She's ridiculous.

"What's so funny?" She questions, obviously annoyed and I smirk, imagining her blue eyes blazing with anger.

"Pillow, Miles. Really?"

"I'm not looking for a death wish. Who knows what you've touched."

"You mean who." I start off, just to rile her up. "But props to you, that was a nice one anyway. You know what I think though?"

"Enlighten me." Sarcastic voice? I think yes.

"I think you put that there, because your scared you'll give in to me." I admit and the silence is back, loud and annoying and I think I finally got to her.

And then she's laughing and it kind of scares me a bit. It's loud and weird and completely out of the ordinary and in some ways it sounds like a witch's cackle.

"Are you _insane_?" She cackles.

"Are you?"

She frowns. "I'm not scared."

"Then prove it." I say, knowing that she'd do as I say, not being able to back out of a challenge.

I smirk as she does just as told.

"See? Not scared." She whispers, once the material is thrown somewhere in the darkness.

"I can see that. Want me to kiss you as a consolation prize?"

"You wish." She snorts.

"Yeah, I do. You're my wife, aren't you? I deserve a little action." I tease."I don't even know why I chose you. I could've done better."

"Fuck you."

"You've done that already remember? How do you think we got Noah?"

"Ugh!" She screams, annoyed and I laugh. Nick 2, Miley 0. _Again. _

Just then, a loud wail comes from the baby monitor and I grunt in annoyance, hearing Miley's exhausted sigh mix with mine aswell. I don't want kids, I don't want kids _ever. _If they're anything like Noah, forget it. I think I might just throw the kid out the window if it continues like this.

"Good luck."

"To _you. _" I tell her. "Your turn."

"I always take care of him."

"You're the wife."

"And you're the husband. He's probably crying about the lack of attention he gets from his dad."

I blink, incredulously. " He's a _doll. _He's not supposed to cry at all."

"Just go."

"No you."

"No _you. _" She rubs her forehead in frustration, I can tell. (She always does that when she's frustrated.) before flinging the covers off of her and stomping out the door. I trail behind, silently. We reach Noah's room, groaning in unison as we hear the loudness of the wail from outside the room.

"How do you shut that thing up?" I complain.

"Your son." She glares, shrugging. She runs a hand through her face. " He probably just wants a bottle. I'll be back."

I panick inside as she leaves, finding her way around the house to get to the kitchen. She's leaving me alone with _him_? Like literraly, I don't do babies. I hardly even remember taking care of Frankie. I stand there, in front of the door, the baby wailing but me standing there dumbly. I don't know what to do. Miley takes care of all that.

Finally, the crying increases and I sigh, stepping in and approaching the baby's crib ( I mean _God, _he never stops _crying_) and carry him, rocking him back and forth, attempting to shush him like I've seen loads of people in the movies do. He's quiet finally. And then he starts over all over again.

"Please stop crying." I mumble desperately, once the crying gets louder. Deciding it must be his diaper, I take off his onesie and pat his diaper. Nothing out of the ordinary. I grit my teeth in frustration, finally taking the diaper off only to scream in surprise as water splashes me in the face.

"Oh _Gross._" I groan, stepping back from my child as I hastily grab a towel and dab at myself. I've got fucking _pee _on my face. How can people deal with these kids?

I hear laughter, _that _laughter and I whip around with a cross look on my face as Miley stands at the door, bottle of milk in her hand and smirking.

"Nice face."

I growl and she laughs. She approaches the baby, fixing another diaper on him, re-attaching his onesie and I watch as she lays him back in his crib, before greedily accepting the bottle that Miley feeds him. And then, two burps later, he's laying in his crib, conked out and silent.

I scoff, not wanting to see Miley's smug face any longer before going to the washroom and washing my face. I won't admit that I lost. I won't. I walk back to our room, glad that the light was closed and slip into bed, hoping that I could just forget what happened the last few minutes, exit this nightmare and wake up to a better beginning.

It's not even five minutes later when I find myself smack dab on the ground.

"I don't think so, _hubby_. I've got a pee-free zone." She cackles, burying deeper in the covers.

"Nice one." I say sarcastically, climbing back into bed.

"Like the pee on your face, I think yes." She quirks back, pushing me off the bed again and I huff childishly.

Nick 2, Miley 2.

Tie. ( but we all know she got the last word. )

Day 1 in our guestroom and for once- and I can't even believe this happened but it did- I _lost. _

To Miley Stewart.

I'm not sure whether I should be shocked or scared at all.

* * *

Hahaha, Soooo Nick lost. Boo him, but he really had it coming. Soo umm, I wrote this chapter in Nick's point of View to kind of get you readers into his head and how he is thinking. Also to kind of clear up why he treats Miley the way he does. I hope the chapter satisfied you, it hasn't really satisfied me but it was quite fun to write. Lots of Niley interaction here. Again, thanks for the reviews and the support. Over 30 reviews baby! :D I love you guys.

Ps. The greatest gift would be 40 for the next chapter. Think it could be possible?

Much love,

Nicki M.


	5. Chapter 4: One step a time

**An- **Oh my _gosh. _Sooo **f**_**ifty six reviews**_! Definetely more than I bargained for! So I'd like to thank my mother and my father and my neurotic siblings and God and Oh my gosh I'm kidding. No seriously though, I want to thank all you fans for all of your support in this story and in my personal life in general and also for putting up with me and my crazy schedules as of late ( all will be explained, don't hate me.) You guys are _**amazing **_and I wouldn't continue being motivated and devoted to this story without you guys. I also want to thank God because he is the reason for my existence and because he gave me this gift of writing ( which I didn't think was good but you guys keep saying I'm doing pretty well sooo..blessed._) and my parents because they are the reason for my existence too and have also shaped me as the person I am today.

3 Let the story begin!

* * *

**Chapter 4: One step at a time**

'_we live and we learn, to take one step at a time…..'_

**Nick: **

I can't explain it. I don't know why this happening or why I'm doing it but I'm leaning against the door of the bathroom, opposite _our _bedroom and she's all perfect skin, and warm heat, long legs and pouty lips. The sun is sprawled over her and minus the bedhead of terror, she looks… she looks like an angel, she looks _beautiful _and what the fuck is wrong with me?

I'm not this kind of guy. I don't watch girls sleep ( creeper, much?). I don't watch Miley _Stewart _sleep. She's nothing. She's ordinary. She's just another face in the crowd, just another girl, but the more I spend time with her ( normally fighting her.) the more I start to think, she's entirely different.

I hear wails come out of the baby monitor and I groan. _Great. _He's up. I honestly don't give a crap. Miley's the better suited parent, I've come to terms with that, but there's something inside of me that just doesn't have the heart to wake her up. Maybe it's just the peaceful look she has on her face, maybe it's a conscious, I don't know but against all odds ( and believe me, I made _huge _ones.) I find myself walking into the direction of my son's room.

(Fucking Testa and his stupid assignments. )

I walk into his bedroom and for the first time, my palms sweat. I'm nervous. I don't _get _nervous, and the fact that I'm getting all twisted up about a freaking doll is fucking ridiculous. But then again, I haven't been myself all that much lately. This assignment has fucking corrupted me.

Noah starts wailing and I approach the baby from hell, forcing myself not to scream. (_Always_ crying.)

"Sh, Sh. Daddy's here." I whisper,as if afraid it might attack.

I pick him up and stare at him awkwardly, the only sound displayed around the room is my breath of panic and the light wails still amplifying. What the fuck am I supposed to do _now? _

"Cradle him. Make sure you support his head." Miley's tired voice whispers and I nod, not in the mood to argue. She already knows I suck with babies.

"Now what?"

"Rock him- gently." She warns, sidling up to me and I follow her exact instructions. I want nothing more than this kid to quieten down. I'm a teenager, I'm _human. _I just want some quiet.

Noah's wails are decreasing and I watch as his fake brown eyes are pulled away from view as his eyes close and then just like that, it's quiet and peaceful and I feel something pleasant run through me that I have never thought I could experience before.

"I did it." I mumble proudly.

"Looks like it. Nice work, pee-face." I could sense the smirk on her face, referring to last night, but I'm in too much of a good mood to care. I gently set him back down in his crib, wrapping the covers over him, before adjusting the baby monitor again.

I did it. It runs through my head and I'm marveled by the feeling running through me. For once, it's not the egocentric kind of pride, it's not something to boast about. It's just a feeling, a _natural _feeling, when you accomplish something you haven't thought you were capable of doing.

Maybe there's hope for me yet.

"Hey, Miley?"

I watch as she spins around to face me, her hair is messily piled on top of her head in a bun, her cheeks are rosy from the heat, her skin is completely free of makeup and she's wearing nothing but a long shirt that falls to her knees, exposing those long, long, _long _legs, which I have come to admire.

But for once, this feeling flutters through me and it's entirely different from the feeling of accomplishement and succes I had previously with Noah. It's there and it's building and its something I haven't been familiar with.

For once, I'm not admiring her legs, or her body ( _although, _she's got one hell of a body.) for once, I'm looking into her eyes, those blue indescribable eyes, admiring them, mesmerized and completely captivated by them and I'm blown away.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." I don't believe it when I say it, but I do, and I exit the room quickly in order to not stick around to see her reaction. Maybe it's because of my good mood with Noah, maybe it has to do with that outift of hers and the fact that that shirt is actually _mine. _Maybe it has something to do with all of those but I know it's not a good enough reason for the gratitude I was showing her.

Maybe, just maybe, I'm learning to appreciate Miley.

Maybe that's no so bad after all.

* * *

I know, I know. _So _short. Sorry. But yeah, so Nick appreciates Miley. Nick being _nice to Miley. _Things are definitely taking a turn… for the better or worse? You decide. Sorry the chapter is so wordy, I know, next chapter will be different. So, I finished my exams, my inspiration is still kicking, I have the whole _summer _to work on this fic so be expected for more and more frequent updates. My summer has officialy started.

Again, thank you, thank you, _thank you for the reviews. _

_Tell me your thoughts, opinions, and if anyone has suggestions for next chapter. Bring em at me, I love hearing them. Constructive criticsm is good too. _

_Nicki M 3_


	6. Chapter 5: Flowers for a ghost

**AN**- _Computerr screen broke. Had to buy a new computer, get it installed. Long story short? Two weeks of insane boredom. Hopefully, I can make up for it with this chapter._

* * *

Chapter 5: Flowers for a ghost

_'and who will give me comfort when It's cold..'_

**Miley:**

Digging my toe nails into the sand, I let all thoughts fade away. I can feel the breeze embrace me, making my hair dance around the fresh air. I can feel the sun blazing down on my skin, an obvious tan in the works for my more than boring pale skin. I can feel peace and as I block out the noise of the adults and children laughing and interacting around me, I try to maintain it.

I close my eyes and succumb to the feeling. For a moment, I'm in Nashville. It's quiet, it's beautiful and I'm in bliss. I'm riding my horses, it's perfect ; and then I'm woken up by reality.

"Sup, mom?"

I open one eye and groan, glaring at Demi. " Don't remind me. "

"Too late." She sticks out her tongue and I watch in envy as she rocks her baby ( Ashley Denise Grey) to slumber. She sleeps all the time, Noah barely sleeps. Get my drift anyone?

"If it helps, we're kind of on the same boat. You gotta have sleepless nights when you're paired up with Joe." I tilt my head in confusion, making her elaborate. " He's already lost her twice."

I laugh, my smile wide and my eyes twinkling and its that total shinding thing that led me to my name. I'm a smiley person, cut off the s, I'm a Miley person. It just goes.

"Say swear!"

"Honest." She snores in laughter. "Last time, we found her in the freezer. The freezer."

"Well it is Joe." I say, shrugging my shoulder. Common sense, where food is, Joe is. "Just be glad she didn't freeze to death."

"Yeah, yeah." Demi rolls her eyes. "Speaking of husbands? How's yours, girl?"

"He's…. confusing." ( That's one way to put it.)

"Tell me something I don't know." I roll my eyes at her Selena Gomez reference. She's got way too much time on her hands.

"I mean it, Dems. With that boy, you can never tell."

"Not so much a dick, is he?" Demi gloats and my eyes widen. I see that smirk. That smug smirk. She thinks she's won.

"Oh plenty dick." I reassure her. "He's just… I swear he's got mood swings."

"Miles!" She squeaks in laughter and I can't help it, I join in.

"It's true! He's such a jackass sometimes, and then, you see him with his little brother and he's like, the sweetest thing ever. You should've seen him yesterday, he actually said thank you to me. Thank you." I exaggerate.

"He's human."

"He's weird and if I didn't know better, I'd think it was a trap."

"So why don't you?"

I squint, because really, I'm not so sure myself. " I guess, I guess it was the look in his eye. " Demi shoots me a confused look. "When he got Noah to sleep, like actually tried, he had this look I've never seen before."

"Ever think maybe it's the true Nick coming out?"

"I know Nick. He's a dick remember?"

"He's a jock, Miles." Demi explains, dragging out the jock point to make a statement. " He's expected to be a dick, especially in this fucked up world. There's probably more to him than he leads on."

"But- but it's Nick."

Demi laughs and I cringe. She's got a point. That response was lame. "Never judge a book by it's cover."

And just like that, she's gone and I'm left doing the one thing I hate the most.

Thinking.

Thinking leads to feelings, feelings lead to strong sentiments, strong sentiments lead to turmoil and it's all just a big bowl of drama that I really don't need.

Damn Nick Grey and his way of making everything in this life center around him.

I push my thoughts aside. I'm not ready for all that. I don't need no speculation over something that might not exist. I just want peace. I file my way around the house, finding everyone gathered around the garden for the barbeque ( Denise's fault, something about a family welcoming barbeque) and make small talk with Danielle as the boys cook.

"Food's ready!" Kevin screams ( god bless him). I watch as Joe flys over to the table, nearly knocking Frankie over and laugh as Demi scolds him from behind. I see that look though, she's as eager to eat as he is.

I take my seat at the table- which is right next to Nick- , serve myself a few portions before being lovely enough to serve Nick aswell. I ignore Demi's pointed look. Like she said before, he's human and he's carrying Noah. The least I could do is help him out.

(Can't say I was never nice to him, now can you?)

Everyone's smiling. Everyone's laughing. Everyone's tolerating each other. The kids, for once are actually quiet. The adults are actually getting along ( well me and Nick.) . It feels natural. It feels good. It's funny though, how in a few short days, I've become so invested in a family that's not mine and people from a guy that I hate, but I can't help it. I love these people. It feels like they are my family. The one thing I wish for is that I keep in touch with this family after this assignment blows over.

"Sorry, I'm late." I hear a gruff voice say and I look up, the table going silent as I look into the eyes of a man I haven't seen before. Dark hair, brown eyes, tired voice and a look to match. He's like an older version of Frankie ( 'xcept his cheeks are a lot fuller.)

"Dad!" Frankie squeals, responding to my theories. I watch as his tiny hands spread out as he reaches out of his seat to greet his dad. "You're home."

"Of course I am, I've got you to come back to, don't I?" The -nameless- dad says, catching Frankie and smiling over at his boys.

Denise smiles, shifting over to give him space to sit. "Welcome back, Honey."

"It's good to be back. Danielle… Demi." He smiles to them. " Nice to see you again."

"Been gone too long Papa G." Demi snarks out and I laugh. She's so crazy, but I love her.

"It's Paul and I plan to stay around for a little longer this time."

"That's what you said last time." Nick mumbles, thankfully not heard by anyone else. He's so angry, I can feel it and for the millionth time I ask myself why he's got such hostility with his dad like that, from what I can gather, he's a nice dude, he's an okay dude, atleast he's still got a dad. What more could he ask for?

""You better." Danielle chimes in, Kevin nodding beside her.

"I see we've got a full house tonight?" Paul says, eyeing me and I flinch. I'm nervous, not gonna lie. This is the head hancho, the papa bear. Besides, I'm not used to everyone noticing me in such a way before.

Joe smirks. " That's Mi, Dad. Nick's new wife."

Paul spits out his drink and I groan, glaring at Joe. He just **had **to… "What?"

"Class project." I croak and he visibly relaxes.

"That would explain the plastic dolls present at the table."

"We're aiming for an A."

"Which I'm sure you'll receive. You seem like a nice girl. I just hope this doesn't intefere with Nick's basketball."

"Football." Nick growls, hastily getting up to his feet. "Football. But of course you wouldn't know that since you're never around!"

"Nick, not now." Denise begs.

"Yes, now!" Nick argues.

Paul stiffens. "Nicholas-"

"Don't!" Nick interjects. "Because you know I'm right. You say you care, you say you love us, but you're never around. Hell Frankie barely remembers who you are half the time!"

"I do love you guys, I do." Paul admits truthfully, pain settling his hear.

"Save it. You deserve better than him, mom and I think somewhere, deep down, you know that too." Nick barks, before stalking away from all of us and stomping out of our sight.

"Awkward." Joe says and I actually don't feel like laughing this time as Demi punches him in the arm. He was right though. It's freaking awkward and I don't know how to handle it.

"drinks, anyone?" Kevin murmurs, trying to die down the tension but there's no use. Everyone's in a bad mood, Paul is upset, Nick is upset, Frankie's crying. There's no use.

My eyes are trained back to where Nick left. I don't know why I care, I have no idea what's going on but I can't help but feel a little sympathy for him. It's obvious there's some daddy issues going around, it's obvious Nick is going through a lot and the look, the desperate look he had on his face when he was confronting Paul just proved it all the more.

Out of instinct, I give Joe Noah as I excuse myself from the table which I know I will regret later but right now, I don't care. I don't know where I'm going, I don't know what I'm going to say, what I could say, but I do know is that I need to find Nick.

"Nick!" I scream, even though I know he won't respond. He's pissed. He's a guy. He's moody. He hates me. I'm probably the last person he wants to see right now.

"Nick." I say softly, capturing the sight of a curly haired boy sitting on the deck, curled up in himself. He looks up and it's only then do I take notice of the redness in his eyes.

"Miley?"

I say nothing. I just wrap my arms around him, slowly feeling his arms wrap around me. In the silence, I just hold him.

Nick Grey may be a dick, and frustrating, and a devil ( still negotiating) but he's human and right now he needs me.

So who am I to deny him in his time of need?

Somewhere, deep down, ( Don't tell her.) I know Demi is right.

* * *

_AN- Oh my gosh! Thank you all for the reviews! Sorry about the delay. For all you Canadian's, Happy Canada Day! Party haaard! _

_Think I could get 80 reviews as a gift? _

_That'd be pretty awesome. _

_On to the next one- _

_Nicki M._


	7. Chapter 6: River flows in you

**AN- **Soo this is like the fiftieth billionth time I've written this chapter, nothing clicks. Nothing my muse likes, but I can't keep you guys hanging no more. I hope it's acceptable. Although, I can't thank you guys enough for the reviews. **95**, we're practically to 100, baby! I can't be any prouder. I'm glad you guys are starting to see that things are developing between Nick and Miley. Any who, let's start this chapter.

**Chapter 6: River flows in you**

_'It's in you... river flows in you.. slowly, more slowly, there's a river flowing inside of me-' _

**Miley:**

Silence fills the air as we pull away from each other. I sit cross-legged beside Nick as my thoughts scatter around in my head. The ocean glistens underneath the moonlight, the stars are shining brightly over us and the breeze sweeps up our emotions. This day could've been perfect, this night could've been great, but as I take notice of those chocolate brown eyes ( usually mischevious) filled with so much pain, I know this night is anything but.

Honestly, I don't even know what I'm doing here. Nick and I are aren't exactly friends. He hates me, I hate him, it's been like that since Day 1. We don't _do _this. We don't share laughs and mingle in conversations. We don't spend our nights out clearing our mind by looking at the clear water on the beach. We don't care about each other. So why does it seem like I'm caring?

Why does it seem like things have changed?

"I love the beach 'cause my dad did." I whisper, and why won't my mouth just shut the hell up? "Mom said he could be here for hours, writing a song or thinking of a good tune. This was his escape, his home away from home."

"What happened to him?" Nick asks and I suck in a breath.

"He died."

I feel Nick's hand touch my shoulder as as sign of comfort. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He died before I was born."

"It still sucks." Nick murmurs, and I shrug.

"Life sucks. But I learned to appreciate what I've got." _Why can't you? _I think, but I'm not gonna be a bitch like that. I don't know what went on with Nick and his dad. I don't know anything. I'm in no position to ask questions like that.

"Do you miss him?"

I scoff because honestly, that is the stupidest question ever. " Of course I do." Nick gives me a glance of confusion and I elaborate. " Just because I didn't know him doesn't mean I didn't know him."

"'Cause that makes any sense." Nick responds sarcastically.

"Shut up!" I laugh, punching his shoulder and he smiles a bit. "I just wish I could meet him. Just once. I wanna laugh at his corny jokes, even if they aren't funny. I wanna help him sneak some pie into his stomach without having mom find out. I wanna know what it feels like to have a dad."

Nick is silent for a moment, and I get it. I kind of freaked him out with my whole life story. I'm kind of surprised, I've never admitted that to Nick before. I've never admitted that to anyone _period. _

"I wish I could bring him back for you." Nick says, and his eyes look so sincere, so _truthful. _

"There's nothing to bring back. I just have to look out into the stars, and I know somewhere, somehow, he's there, watching over me."

"So basically you have your own stalker." Nick jokes, and I don't know why but this strong sentiment washes over me that I really can't explain. 'Cause I'm the one that's got the humor back in his eyes, I'm the one that got him to crack jokes again, I'm the one that made him smile.

"Pretty much." I dismiss, feeling the sweat gather in my hands as I prepare for my next question. "Why?"

"Why what?" Nick asks confused.

"Why do you hate your dad so much?"

"He's not a nice guy."

"You haven't exactly been a nice guy." I argue back, and as harsh as it sounds, its the truth.

"I'm nothing like him." He answers bitterly. I draw circles on his arm in order to relax him. "He strides in and out of our life whenever he likes and when he comes back, he gives us all this bullshit about reinventing our family, and correcting his mistakes. He gives us hope, and just when we start to believe it, he leaves again."

"To everyone we look perfect. Dad's CEO of this huge great company, mom's the perfect house wife and we're the kids everyone looks up to; we're fucking perfect but we're not. How could we be when I have a father who doesn't give a damn about us?"

"I'm sure you don't mean that."

"But I do!" Nick shouts, emotionally. "All he cares about is work. Work, work, fucking work. He didn't come home for mother's day. He doesn't come to my games. He couldn't even come to my own brother's wedding. I work and I work, so hard to impress him. I'm captain of the fucking football team, I've made a name for myself, but he doesn't care. We don't matter to him."

"Have you tried telling him that?"

Nick scoffs. "Why should I?"

"Because he's your dad, Nick and as much as you hate it. He always will be. Your one of the lucky ones. You _have _a dad, so why grow up to a world of painful memories with your dad when you could be making great ones. You have that choice, Nick. I didn't."

"It's just hard."

"It's only hard because you're making it hard." I tell him, because really, it's true. "He loves you, Nick. You might not think that, but it's true. I saw it the minute he looked at you, and I saw it the moment he watched you leave. "

"He probably just doesn't know how to deal with fatherhood. He prob doesn't know where to start." I finish, taking a breather. Who knew being there for somebody could be so much work?

"Maybe your right." Nick agrees.

"Yeah, maybe." I tease. "Tell him how you feel, Nick. Work this thing out. "

"If it gets you to shut up a little, maybe I will..."

"Dude, you liked this little heart to heart, don't lie.."

"Yeah... I actually did." I watch his eyes turn to meet mine, and their dark and strong and filled with something I really can't recognize. I can't pinpoint it, I can't explain it. But I know we don't hate each other anymore. I don't know what we are. " Thanks, Miles."

Nicknames... how cute? "Don't mention it." I brush off, watching him get up and extend a hand forward to help me up. I accept it and together we walk off into the darkness ( no white horses, sorry) and find our way back home.

I'm changed into a fresh pair of pyjamas, and am snuggled into the covers when Nick's voice runs through the house again.

"Hey Mile?"

"Yeah?"

"Why?"

"Why what?" I mimick and I laugh as he sends a pillow flying my way.

Silence looms around the house, before he speaks. " Why'd you help?"

I suck in a breath. I don't know what to say. I don't know what I could say. I know what that sentence means. Why did I care, why did I go after him? I've been asking myself the same question since.

After what feels like fifty billion years, I answer.

"This hate game's gotten a little old."

And just like that it's over. I pull the covers off of my head and eventually fall into slumber and after a few moments, I know he has too.

And when I rise the next morning, to an empty bed, no baby in it's crib and an empty house. I look out the window and see a curly bushy haired human ( yes, he's human.. sheesh.) with an ugly shirt, talking to his old man and it's in that moment, that I realize something.

I've got that feeling, that feeling so strong and so _alive _and totally new to me and it catches me by surprise because this isn't supposed to be happening. These feelings shouldn't be happening. This whole project shouldn't have happened, but it has and I can't do anything about it.

Just like I can't do anything about this.

I know why I helped him yesterday.

I know why I went after him.

I know why I care.

I _like _Nick Grey. ... don't shoot me.

I think I've liked him all along.

* * *

Oh shit! The truth. So we finally learn why Nick hates his dad so much, and we get a little twist in the end too. Miley likes Nick. About freaking timeeee! I actually can't wait to write the next chapter. Things are just getting better.

Niley, Niley, Niley?... I think yes.

Till the next chapter.

**NickiM**

Ps. you should listen to the song river flows in you, by yurimi.. ( I think that's his name :S) Either way, the song is just breathless, I fell in love with it. It'd be best if you played it while you read the chapter. Much loveeee 3


	8. Chapter 7: Stuck in the moment

**An- **Soo, I love you guys. Thank you so much for all the reviews. Even though the chapter was quite crappy in my opinion, I'm thrilled you liked it. I love you guys so much, I decided to give you a treat. I haven't updated so fast in a while, have I?. Also, thanks to all the new reviewers, always nice to know I'm catching more and more audiences/reviewers/readers/fanfictioners (if that's even a word..?) Niley, baby!

* * *

**Chapter 7:_Stuck in the moment_**

_'It's all fun and games till someone gets hurt &I don't, I won't let that be you...'_

**Nick: **

It feels like my brain just shuts down as I hear the doorbell ring. I feel a rush of coldness run through me as my heart starts to beat rapidly and that uneasy feeling swirl around in my stomach. This is it. No turning back. No _looking _back. I'm going to have a heart to heart with my Dad.

As I walk down the freaky looking hallways, I ask myself why? Why am I doing this? This is nothing new. Dad and I don't understand each other, dad and I don't get along with each other and as much as the family doesn't like it, we've reached the point where we could just go along with it... so why am I doing this?

But then, I think of all the pain this has brought on my family and I know exactly why I'm doing this. _I'm _the one tearing this family apart, and for my family's sake, for _my _sake and maybe my future children, I'm going to be the one to fix it. ( It's funny how Miley is the one that helped me realize that.)

"Hey." I mumble, the minute I open the door.

"Nick." Dad answers and I can tell he's nervous and honestly, he should be. He _really _should be, and for a minute I'm kind of guilty for thinking that. I mean, c'mon... I'm delighted to see my dad squirm, not cool. But then again, his behavior hasn't exactly been cool either.

"I play football, _not _basketball, but I think I made that point pretty clear the other night." I add to my statement, watching my dad's eyes go to the floor. "I hate banana's, I'm a neat freak although I look the total opposite. I have a secret passion for music and I've got a love for guitar. I used the money you gave me for my birthday to buy the piano and I've been playing ever since. I write songs, haven't let anyone listen to them, but I write them."

"Nick-"

"You should know. You should know all of these things, but you don't." I accused, I couldn't help it. Just the thought that I wasn't his first priority, this _family _wasn't his first priority makes me mad.

"I'm sorry." Dad says, and his eyes are pleading like, remorseful. I can't hide my pleasure.

"Are you?" I ask rhetorically. "You're never around. My grades are off the charts, I'm captain of the football team, for god sakes, I'm not even _supposed _to have that title. I'm not old enough, I got it anyway. Girls naturally come to me. Guys want to be me. I'm the model child everyone wants. Everyone except you."

"That's not true, Nick. How can you think like that?" Dad asks, like if he's been slapped in the face.

I fight back the tears. I won't let this get to me. "How can I not? I come home, you're never around. I wake up, you're never around! All you do is work, work, work, but what you don't notice is that you neglect this family, that you neglect _me. _Work shouldn't be your first priority, dad. We should."

Dad sighs. " I know." I stare at him in confusion. "I work so hard because I thought it'd be best. I have to be the one that places the food on the table. I'm the _man. _I work and I work because I want you guys to have everything that you guys could possibly want. I'm just trying to make your lives easier."

"Money's great, dad but it isn't everything. We don't need that shit. What we need is you. What Frankie needs is you."

Dad shakes his head, rubbing a hand over his tired face. "I don't know if I can do that. I don't even know where to start."

Sucking in a breath, I reach for the very thing that has led me to greatness ( at least in high school.)."How 'bout I show you?"

With a grin, Dad stands and I laugh 'cause he's running to the field ( it's kind of like a wobble, but still, it's funny.) I pass the football to him and watch as he catches it.

"Nice catch." I shout.

Dad smirks, and now I totally know where I got that smirk from. " I've had my own success with football before."

"Think you can beat me?" I challenge, catching the ball.

Dad shrugs, and I line up and together, we start playing.

"Hey Nick?" Dad says, when we're taking a break.

I look over to him.

"You've got it all wrong. I am proud of you. I've been proud the minute you were born."

I can't help but smile.

I can't say that I've forgotten about his actions and all , because I haven't. I think there'll always be that painful memory that I didn't get that chance to be like all the other boys and have their dad teach them how to ride a bike or come to my first game. But I can move on from it. I can make a difference, I _am _making a difference and against all odds, I'm appreciating what I've got.

Later on, I walk into the kitchen, tired and sweaty and just plain knocked out, only to find the eyes of blue_ (_curious, ocean like blue.) looking back at me.

"What?"

"You know what." She scoffs, eyebrow raised and hands on her hip.

Suddenly, I want my hands on her hips.

"Nick!" She shouts, exhaustedly and I chuckle because I still enjoy pissing her off. Even though we've got this friendship thing we're working on.

"What?" I ask innocently.

She sighs. "You're dad?"

Nonchalantly, I shrug. "It's nothing."

"Sweet nibblets, boy." She curses and I laugh."Try a different lie."

"We're good."

She smirks." What changed?"

"Some rambling idiot made me realize I shouldn't take things for granted." I answered quickly, striding up the stairs to take my shower.

She'd get it soon.

"Hey!" I hear her scream and I burst into laughter.

-**Later-**

"Yo." Joe greets as I open the living room door. He pushes himself inside, handing me Noah and I watch as his legs automatically skitter to the kitchen.

I roll my eyes, hoisting Noah on my hip. I actually kind of, maybe, a _little _( don't tell Miley, or anyone for that matter.) missed him. It's too quiet. Way too quiet, and as much as I'm grateful for it. The quietness doesn't distract the things going around lately.

- (aka, Miley and the fact that I can't stop thinking about her.)

Speaking of wives.

"Where's Miles?" I ask, as I walk into the kitchen only to find Joe's filthy feet propped on my table. "Get your feet off my table."

Joe rolls his eyes, but does as he's told. "With Dem. They're shopping later."

I blink. "Dem kicked you out, didn't she?"

"Pfft." Joe waves off. I flash him a hard look and he wavers. "I was eavesdropping."

I laugh, Demi hates it when he does that. "Dude."

"Whatever, as long as I don't have to hold any bags."

I grimace. Nothing but true facts there. I know Demi and she's cool and all sure, but it's no hidden secret that she loves to shop. If Demi loves it, Miley must love it, and knowing how dramatic and eager Miley can be... Joe would've done a hell of a lot of holding.

"Chicks." I shrug.

Joe shakes his head. "Tell me 'bout it. They're good for one thing, though."

I raise my eyebrow, challenging Joe to continue on. "Heard 'bout your one on one with dad, today."

I roll my eyes and Joe smirks. " I don't eavesdrop for 'nothin."

I try to look as nonchalant as possible. "Hate got a little old."

"'Bout time, fro bro." Joe says ruffling my dark curls affectionately. I pull out of his embrace as I hear Joe groan suddenly.

"What?"

"Now I owe Kevin twenty bucks." Joe complains.

I stare at him wide-eyed. "Tw-twenty bucks." I blink, aghast. "You bet on me?"

"At that point. I didn't think you'd ever forgive him."

I scoff. "And you guys wonder why I'm so much of a dick."

Joe rolls his eyes, and I go into the kitchen cabinet, getting Noah's milk as he starts to fuss. _There you go, little guy. _

"Yo, Nick."

I stare at Joe, silently willing him to go on.

"It's 'cause of Miley, isn't it?"

"What is?" I ask, although I know exactly what he's trying to get at. He knows. He knows things with us have been different. He's recognizing the things I refuse to admit to myself ( at least not yet.) I avoid his hot gaze, focusing on Noah as he greedily sucks from his bottle.

Joe shakes his head, like if he's on to something, like if he's on to _me_. It's as if he's on to a secret that no one else knows of 'xcept him.

"I can't wait to tell, Demi." Joe laughs, leaving me to my thoughts, more confused then ever.

-**After-**

"Little help?" Miley calls out, her loud voice spreading throughout the whole house. I eagerly hop off the couch. I'm actually kind of glad she's home. It's not that I missed her or anything ( 'cause that's kind of stretching the new (_very_ new) friendship thing we've got going on.) but she does kind of bring a bright essence to the house.

"Geeze Mi. What'd you do, buy the whole store?" Bags and bags and _lots _of bags. It's like a shopping disaster.

"Shoe sale, duh." She replies and I laugh, being a gentleman enough to help her out with the bags as I move upstairs. "Besides, school's back in function tomorrow and I gotta have something to focus on while I die of boredom."

I shrug. I don't really mind school. I'm king of the school. I'm the 'it' boy. I'm too cool for school. Besides, I actually enjoy all my classes, although I'd never tell anyone that.

"My boy!" Miley squeaks cutely in her Tennessee accent which I've actually come to like. (It used to irritate me.). She picks him up, hugging him to her chest and I watch with a smile as she coos to him.

I come up behind her, jokingly poking her. "Someone's getting a little too attached."

"He's my son, Nicholas."

"He's a doll, Miley." I chuckle.

"Destiny." She says softly. I look at her dumbly and she elaborates. " My birth name is Destiny. Destiny Hope."

"So why do they call you...?"

She shrugs. "Too girly for me."

"Says the girl who went wild on a shopping spree."

"Hey, you got ball. The least you could do is lemme have a little fun."

I laugh, putting her shoes away. Miley sets Noah back in his crib and comes over to help me and we converse in conversation throughout the process. Noah doesn't wake up once. I think Joe and Demi did some voodoo type chant to eliminate his crying or Joe just grossed him out.

I'm edging on the latter.

We move downstairs, after placing the baby monitor back on '_on' _and shift back to the kitchen.

Thank _God_, 'cause I'm starving.

"Oh my God, I'm starving." Miley exaggerates, voicing my thought.

I sit on the counter. "Great, what're you making?"

"What're _we _making." She replies back. "You're helping whether you like it or not."

"Stubborn." I tease, although secretly I love it.

Miley shrugs. "being married to me don't come cheap, bud."

I shove her and she giggles.

"Kay', we need Tortillas."

"Tortillas." I repeat.

"Cheese."

"Cheese." I grate them and then pass them to her.

"Bacon. 4 slices." Miley demands.

"4 slices."

"Chile peppers."

"Peppers." I grunt. I'm not really a fan of pepper. Spices for that matter, really.

"Oh, suck it up." Miley says, noticing the look on her face. "4 eggs." She continues.

"Eggs." I carelessly hand them to her.

"Sour cream."

"Sour.." I halt, stepping back wide-eyed as I look at the mess I've made in front of me. "Cream." I end like a retard.

Miley. Covered in Sour cream.

From head.

To toe.

_Oh shit. _

"Miley." I warn.

"Tell me I'm dreaming."

"Miley..."

"Sour cream on my shirt, Nick." She says furiously, teeth clenched.

"Miles..." Before I can even finish my sentence however, I find salsa dripping all over my face. _Where'd __that even come from anyway? _

"You didn't just do that." I gasp in surprise.

"Oh yes I did." She responds sassily, her blue eyes being blinded with mischeviousness.

Within seconds, I explode and the terror begins.

Food ends up _everywhere. _Food goes flying everywhere.

We've got tortilla's in our hair, cheese jumping off the walls and mystery food dripping over the tables.

It was on.

"Surrender, already." I murmur, hiding behind a table.

"Fat chance." Miley confidently answers. I smirk, if that's what she wants.

I sneak up behind her, bringing my hand to her face to pour cheese all over it and break out in laughter as she gasps in surprise, jumping and screeching.

"Sucker." I snicker.

"Cheater." She gasps, grabbing something to hit me back with.

I pin her to the wall, pressing her against it, holding her at my mercy.

"Admit defeat." I mumble, because I'm noticing we're _way _too close to each other right now and I might be the one admitting defeat if she doesn't.

"Nick." She says softly and I can't resist. I look into her eyes, her beautiful eyes, those magnificent eyes that look just like the ocean, shine just like the sun and captivate everyone with just one glance.

It's then that I notice, she's beautiful, if not more. She's messy. She looks like ugly just vomited the worst case scenario on her, but she still manages to look beautiful, still manages to make it work.

I press myself flush against her. My heart is beating in a rapid movement. My palms are beginning to sweat and.. are those butterflies in my chest? because I really don't know. I've never felt this way before. I've never wanted to kiss someone this bad.

Something's building, something's rising. Something has changed. Feelings have changed. We're enemies. We hurt each other. It's what we do. It's what we're supposed to do, but as I brush away the bangs from her eyes and caress those cheeks with my hands, I forget about that.

I forget all reasoning.

'Cause fuck I've wanted to kiss her for so long.

"Nick." Miley whispers, and its so soft, barely existent and it's so unlike her. "Kiss me."

And I do just that.

Fireworks erupt, sensations arise as our lips touch and I moan just at the feeling. It's freaking incredible. My tongue glides against her lip, begging for entrance. I smile as she lets me. Our tongues dance together, create its own melody, gets lost in it's own world.

My fingers rake into her hair, wanting her closer, needing her closer. I feel her fingers snake up to my collar, wanting the exact same.

And then realization dawns on me.

I pull away, breathing heavily, cheeks red.

I can't do this.

Not to _her. _

"Nick..?" Miley whispers confused.

I shake my head, backing away and stride out of the room. I couldn't stay there any longer. One more second, one more glance at those perfect rosy lips and I'd be kissing her all over again.

She's passionate. She's driven. She's determined. She's everything I'm not, but that's what I like about her.

I _like _her. I fucking like her. I think I've _always _liked her.

But I can't do anything about it.

I can't hurt her, and I won't allow myself to.

Even if that's the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

- (Cue cold shower)

* * *

**Damn! **Soo, Nick likes Miley. Niley _kissed . _So much in so many words. So much happened in such a little chapter. I'm thrilled that I could do that. I feel like you guys deserved a little praise. I hope I did this chapter and the kiss justice. What will happen next? What will go on between Nick and Miley? What will people think about it? It's back to school tommorow, guys and the drama of the fate of Niley is continuing.

You up for it?

;)

Ps. I figured a song with Justin Beiber, deserved some action ;)


	9. Chapter 8: You and I tonight

**An- **Oh my gosh! _Guys! _Thank you sooooo much! Wow, I definitely wasn't expecting that, in fact anything close to that, so imagine my surprise when I check my inbox only to see it filled with fanfiction reviews. Seriously guys, I know I sound like a broken record for repeating this like for the fifty billionth time, but thanks. As usual, I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter and all and I'm grateful that I've still managed to grasp your attention. So, funny thing.. Someone, a reviewer ( god bless them), managed to point out my fault- Haha, I _did _spell Justin Bieber wrong. I didn't even notice until you told me, so thanks for that, it's nice to know I have my fans there to tell me when I'm doing something wrong. This chapter is dedicated to you.

* * *

**Chapter 8: You and I tonight. **

_'The only thing that matters in my life, is you and I tonight...' _

**Nick:**

Stupid. Stupid. _Stupid. _I slam my head against the wheel of the car, tousling my perfect curls as I swiftly run a hand through my hair. I can't stop thinking about it. I can't stop thinking about _her. _That moment, that kiss.. the thought drives me wild, the thought is making me go insane because really, my self-control is wavering. This pang of desire runs through me and I shiver. I _need _to kiss her. I _need _to be with her, but I can't. Miley and Nick can't ( although fuck I really want us to) go together and so against all odds, I'm going to keep it that way.

Frustrated, I step out of the car, hearing the sharp echo of the car door as it slams to a close. I lock it; the last thing I need is a stolen car, I see those people eying it like a piece of meat- before taking a deep breath ( a neccesary breath) and enter the doors of Pacific Vista.

As if rehearsed, the throng of people chattering in the school seem to forget their conversation as they swerve their heads in my direction. I groan, I know what this means. This means conversation, this means a circle of people surrounding me, suffocating me and _annoying _me until the bell rings and to be honest, I'm really not up to all that right now. The only person I want to converse with is the blue-eyed brunette who bolted out of the house this morning in an attempt to avoid me.

Mission accomplished.

"Nick." I hear and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. She's been pushing her way through the crowd just to get near me. Normally I'd find that awesome and hook up with her but right now, I just find it incredibly annoying.

I nod to her, she grins, running her fingers ( _cold_ fingers) up my arm. "Where ya been, superstar? I haven't seen you in a while."

I shrug. "It's a thing called parenting. Takes up a lot of work."

"Well how 'bout you ditch that work for a couple of hours and work on something _else _instead."

I raise my eyebrow, I see the look in her eye, I _know _that look.

"What are you suggesting?"

She grins seductively, rocking her hips as she sashays towards me before brushing up against me. "Meet me later and you can find out. 1535 slater street. Don't be late."

Her hand slides down my chest, fiddling with the button of my jeans and I suck in a breath. Don't hate me, I'm a guy, I'm a _man. _I'm obviously going to get tempted.

"See you there." I wink. She grins, air-kissing me as she walks away and I watch her hips as she saunters out of my sight.

I can't help it. Its Charlene Jacobson. She's hot and she _so_ wants me.

"Dude, she so wants you." Jake, a friend of mine from football says.

"I know."

"How do you do it?" Jake asks in awe and I grin.

"I don't know, how 'bout I tell you after I do _her _tonight."

"Dude, _legend." _Jake praises and I drown in that title. Cockily agreeing as we head to class.

That is why I can't be with Miley. I'm Nick. I'm popular. I'm a legend. I'm the man that usually spends his Friday nights drinking and hitting up a strip club instead of lazy nights at home. I'm the guy who hits on other girls even though I have a girlfriend. I don't even _have _girlfriends, they're all hooks up to me. One girl one day, another girl the next .

I have a status to live up to. I'm the _man, _I struggled for this, I worked hard for this and I'm not going to just throw it all away for some girl. No matter the feelings she manages to evoke from within me. I'm not going to hurt her, and for that sole purpose, I'm going to distance myself from her.

Even if we share a damn baby and have most classes together.

Fuck my life.

"Mr. Grey. Early, what a surprise." Mr. Testa loudly says and I flash him a winning smile. _Bastard_, I think. He's the one who got me into this.

He ushers me to my seat and I walk over to it, once again, against my will, feeling my breath being taken away as I look at the girl beside me. She's looking out the window and her hair is blowing in the wind from the fan and her skin glistens in the light, harrasing me, teasing me.

She's so fucking beautiful and I can't help but wonder if that's her best or worst quality. Without even noticing I lick my lips. I can still feel the taste of her, I can practically feel those lips on mine and damn, now the desire to kiss her has risen to a terrible extent.

She looks up, as if sensing my gaze before maneuvering her head to the front of the class where Testa continues to babble on and on about something.

I can't resist it anymore. Within seconds, I scribble something down on a piece of paper before sliding it to her.

_Hey. _I write.

Twenty seconds later-I counted- she answers back. **Who has Noah**_? _

_My mom. _

She nods and I sigh.

_We need to talk. _

**I'm a little busy. **

_Doing what...we all know you're not really listening anyway. _

I hear a hint of a laugh escape those beautiful full lips and I feel my lips curl upwards at the sound.

_We need to talk. _I prompt.

"So do we, don't you think, Mr. Grey?" Mr. Testa growls, after having swiped my note. "Thirty minutes after class."

"But I've got class." I stammar.

"You're a superstar aren't you? I'm sure Gym can wait."

I glower. I _hate _Testa.

The clock ticks on and on and did I mention _on_?, taking eternity before the bell rings and during the whole speech Testa was reciting, I could only think about the girl sitting next to me. I'm so freaking confused. I want her, but I don't want her and it just doesn't make sense. As I watch everyone in class file out, I sigh. Not only do I have this to figure out, but I've got thirty minutes with Testa.

Every man's dream. - I hope you noticed the sarcasm there. Miley's got me addicted.

See? My train of thought always drifts back to her.

"So, Mr. Grey. I think you know why I kept you in class."

"You realized your in love with me and want to rape me."

Mr. Testa blinks, absolutely livid. " You're a minor and I'm not gay, Nick."

"What's your point?"

"Mr. Grey!" He shouts and I flinch a little. He's always screaming lately. "I didn't keep you in here to spend a whole thirty minutes joking around. I kept you in because during my whole class, you've been googly-eying a certain Stewart all afternoon."

"I don't googly-eye." I argue.

"Well there's gotta be a name for that look you keep giving her. I honestly thought you were going to drool. It's a step up from not arguing but still incredibly annoying."

I shrug and he smirks, as if he knows something. "You like her."

I almost choke on my own spit. _What?_"What?"

"You. Like. Her."

I feel my cheeks burn. "Is it that obvious?" I ask meekly.

He chuckles and honestly it's the scariest laugh I've ever heard in my life. "Mr. Grey, I've noticed that the minute you walked through those days sophomore year. I've always thought there was passion mislead for hatred between you two. Why do you think I partnered you two up?"

"To punish us."

He snorts. "More like getting you two to admit it, but seeing as you guys aren't killing each other. Something has obviously gone wrong."

I shake my head, more confused then ever, but knowing something is wrong. He's right, there is something wrong, but I can't fix it. I _won't. _

"Annie Bakers." He speaks after some time and I eye him in confusion. "I loathed her. Just like you loathed Miley. She was something straight out of the ordinary, she was different and I was intrigued but I couldn't go for her. I was popular."

Wait- what? "_You_ were popular."

Offended, he scoffs. "Girls were hot for my mullet, boy. We went together like peanut better and jelly."

Oh God.

"The point is." Mr. Testa continues. "I had a rep to maintain, I had people to please and so I avoided my feelings. I buried them deep within me and kissed other girls in an attempt to forget about her. I never could."

Slowly letting his words swallow me up, I ask the question hanging in the air. "What happened to her?"

He frowns. "She ran off and married a rich doctor."

"That sucks." I mutter sympathetically, maybe this is why Testa is so f-ed up. It makes sense. Although he could brush his teeth sometime, I mean, his breath really stinks.

Speaking of breath odor. I distance myself away from him a little bit.

"It's life." He shrugs, oblivious to my action. "The point is , I missed my chance. You still have yours, so why waste fate spending years trying to cover it up? Life is short, Mr. Grey and if you don't want to end up like me, you better do something about it. For all you know, she could be the one."

I nod slowly. Thinking about it, he's right. Miley _is _different. She's quirky but she's nice. She's less-exposed but she's more sultry and exotic than anything. She's weird and tall and her laugh is so out of the ordinary but she's beautiful and shy and independent and she has this way of captivating you with just one glance. She makes me feel things that no one has ever managed to make me feel.

Suddenly everything makes sense. I don't want to end up like Mr. Testa. I don't want no what-if's, should I have or regrets in the back of my mind.

If it works, it works, if it didn't, well atleast I tried. She's a good different. Screw popularity. I don't really give a damn about everyone else anyway.

"You're right."

"I always am." He beams. "Go get your annie, Nick."

I _will. _I take back what I've ever said about . He's an okay, dude. Although, remind me to leave him a bottle of perfume and some toothpaste for future reference.

**Later-**

After three more classes, five attempts to talk to Miley and seventy five minutes later. Lunch finally rolls around and quickly, I scan over the hundreds of people filing out of their classrooms, looking for the one girl who has managed to capture my thoughts since sophomore year.

I finally find her.

Quickly, I stalk down the hall, pushing past people in the way and elbowing everyone that tries to talk to me before grasping her elbow and rapidly slipping her into an empty classroom before locking the door.

She gasps, startled as she catches her breath. "Are you insane?"

"Are you?" I argue. It comes naturally and I'm taken back to our first meeting when I knocked into her in sophomore year.

She scoffs, but I can so see the little smile at the corner of her lips.

"We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." She argues. " Nothing happened, so if you could stop keeping me hostage and release me, that'd be great."

I roll my eyes, she's _so _dramatic. "You're so dramatic."

"Thanks." She replies, smiling sarcastically at me before firing up the middle finger. I laugh, before taking a step closer to her.

"And feisty too." I quirk back, taking another daunting step towards her.

She backs herself up into a wall. "Wait-what are you doing?"

"You've got such a hot temper." I murmur, thinking of all the times we've argued and the one time that she punched me in the nose. "And your snoring pisses me off."

"I don't snore." She debates, pursing her lips and I chuckle. Sure she doesn't. I take another step, placing my hands on the wall to lock her in place. I can see the fright, the nervousness and I'm relieved because honestly she's just as petrified about these feelings as I am.

"But you're beautiful." I brush my nose against hers.

"I'm not."

"You are." I reassure her. "And you're caring. You're independent but you're smart. You're sexy but you're shy. You're everything I'm not."

Because I can't contain myself, my fingers brush up against her lips, her perfect lips that I've been dreaming about for the last fifty billion years ( well one day but still...). She closes her eyes at the sensation and it takes everything in me not to kiss her.

"But I like you." I murmur.

"Why'd you back away?" She questions, and her eyes are closed but if it were open, I can see the hurt swirling around it. I could see the pain. "I mean, I know I'm no Charlene or anything."

I shake my head. "You're better than her. You don't need a bunch of makeup to make you feel sexy, you _are _sexy." One hand rises up to her legs, her incredible legs that drive me wild. "Clothes don't define who you are. You define who you are. You have a voice, you speak your mind. You have a heart."

She smirks. "Little harsh there, Grey, don't you think?" I can't blame her, I basically just called Charlene Cruella de Ville.

"Truth hurts sometimes, deal with it."

She giggles and I smile at the sound. "I didn't back away because you weren't good enough. I backed away because _I'm_ not good enough."

"Nick." She whispers and I shush her.

"I'm no relationship guy, Miles. I don't do the whole hand-holding thing, I don't spend hours just cuddling. I don't spend my friday nights talking to my girlfriend all night on the phone, hell for the last sixteen years, I couldn't even find a way to talk to my own dad. " I take a deep breath as I prepare for the next couple of words. "But I'm willing to learn."

Miley's eyes open and I find those exotic blue eyes staring back at me. "Really?"

I nod my head, yes.

"What about your rep?"

I raise my eyebrow and she flushes a deep red. " I kinda, maybe heard your conversation with Testa."

I gasp. "You sneak."

She giggles and I pout. "Why didn't you say anything?"

She shrugs innocently. "I wanted to hear your speech."

"That's low, even for you."

She smirks, reeling me in closer. "Well then, maybe I should make it up to you."

Slowly, the moment I've been waiting for comes to surface. She slides her arm around my neck, leaning in before our lips meet much quite like the first time. I deepen the kiss, licking her lips with my tongue and she moans granting me access as our tongues dance in passion, fighting for dominance.

My hand snakes up her shirt, resting at the small of her back and the other caresses her sweet, delicate touch. I don't think I could ever get enough of her taste. She's so intoxicating, mesmerizing.

Slowly, because oxygen is required, we pull away, leaning our heads against each other as we fight to catch our breath.

"For the record." She mumbles, capturing my attention. "I like you too."

She eyes my lips. "Really, _really_like you."

I laugh, sighing in contentment 'cause really, that's what I am, content or in English language, _happy. _I can't believe I almost gave this up.

She pinches me and I squeak in pain, looking at her incredulously.

"That's what you get for sneaking out on me." She snipes, referring to last night when I left after our whole ordeal. "All that worrying for nothing."

I shrug innocently, playing with the strands of her hair. "Sorry."

She rolls her eyes, mumbling something or the other and I find myself doing the same exact thing seconds later.

"Nick!" She screams, annoyed after I vengefully pulled her hair.

"Payback, baby."

"Immature." She attacks.

"But you like me that way."

And just like that, I lean in, eager to kiss her again.

"Oh and Mr. non relationship man?"

I stare at her.

"I hate your shirt."

I kiss her anyway.

The point _is..._I never ended up meeting Charlene that day.

* * *

**An- **Awwwww! That was _such _a cute get together, I hope you guys think so. I've written this atleast five times but I got tired of you guys waiting so I hope I did their get together justice. Much love, Nicki M. Ps, I recommend that you listen to **You and I Tonight **by **Faber Drive. **If you haven't heard it before, it's quite frankly an amazing song and I'm addicted to it right now. I just _had _to have it as the title of this chapter.


	10. Chapter 9: Us against the world

**An**- Niley, baby! Don't worry I'm just as excited about them coming together as you are ***sighs*** if only they could come together like this in real life, huh? Or atleast be a couple in real life... Oh well! Let's get on with this, shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 9: Us against the world**

_'No matter what anyone could say, this is the only place for me...' _

**Miley: **

Slowly I stretch as I start to stir, surprised not to feel any kinks or knots in my back or any other place in my body. I'm not going to lie, I'm a messy sleeper. I can sleep in one place when I close my eyes only to reawaken the next night upside down. I actually kind of feel bad for Nick, he found out the hard way...

( Getting kicked in the shin multiple times isn't the way I'd like to wake up.) Poor guy. Too bad I can't do anything about it. I didn't feel bad when I hated him but now that there's _thing _between us ( is that a right word to call it?) I can't help but feel a little sympathetic.

Thinking of Nick, my lips automatically drift upwards and I feel that tingling sensation taking control of me. I never expected this, I never thought this would occur in the slightest but last night, kissing him, being with him.. it felt so right, it felt so _natural _and the fact that he's such a good kisser aint so bad either. Now I know what everyone keeps bragging about. (Muahahahaha bitches, he's mine.)

Now if only I could find him?

I exit my room, down the hallway and head down the staircase, hearing the cluster and clutter of pans being messed around in the kitchen. I stifle my laughter as I catch the culprit of disruption in action.

"Is that your new method of waking me up, 'cause honestly, it kind of sucks and it's scaring my kid." I say, referring to Noah who's crumpled his face and ready to howl.

Nick smirks. "It got you down here, didn't it?"

"The last time I came down here, I had mystery meat all over my clothes."

"And hair." He chuckles.

"Not funny." I pout. "That stuff stinks. " Till this day, shampoo hasn't managed to gauge the smell completely.

Nick sidles up towards me, pressing himself completely against my body, resting his arms around my waist. "It turned out great, don't you think?"

I pretend to think it over. "Still undecided."

He pinches me and I giggle, resting my forehead against his and looking into those perfect eyes of chocolate.

"Say it." He urges.

"Never." I shot back, what can I say? I'm the queen of arguing, even if you are my man.

"Say it." He prods, kissing the spot right under my ear. I resist the sigh of contentment threatning to spill out of my lips.

"Nuh uh." I shake my head.

His lips glide down my neck, provoking me.

"Kiss me." I order.

"Nuh uh." He mimicks.

"Nick." I whine, I feel his stomach vibrating of laughter and stomp my foot, making him laugh louder. I shove his chest, making him choke on his own laughter.

(Take that asshole.)

"Don't blame me, you started it."

I scoff and he grins, wrapping his soft, _strong _armsaround me and against my will I melt inside them. They're so large and muscular and comfortable. For a moment, I feel like I can drown in this moment forever.

"Say it, Mi." He mumbles into my hair.

"It did work out great." I finally answer and I watch his eyes turn smug in satisfaction.

"That's my girl."

'You're girl, huh?" I tease.

He freezes, noticing his error. "Umm..."

I smile. "I like the sound of that."

"Tease."

"Look who's talking." I fire back, referring to moments before.

And then I kiss him.

It's just like the other night. I feel those fireworks erupt as our lips touch and I feel that tingle increase as it spreads throughout the whole of my body. My hand rakes over his back in desperation. I don't think I can ever tire of his kisses.

Nick pulls back. "I am a good kisser, aren't I?"

I flush, realizing that I probably spoke aloud my thought.

"Yeah, you totally spoke your thought aloud."

"Stop that." I warn, just as the baby starts howling from lack of attention. I pick him up, kissing his plastic little forehead and smiling as he quietens.

Nick smiles, pulling out my chair for me to sit , handing me Noah's bottle and also a dish of breakfast he has prepared. I smile back, he's so infuriating sometimes but its moments like these where you can tell Nick actually has a romantic bone in his body. I'm not afraid to tell him so.

Nor am I afraid to tease the heck out of him when he flushes from embarrasement. - Haha caught!

Noah becomes restless, reminding me of his bottle and I rock him twice, soothing him a little before feeding him.

"You're so good with him." Nick remarks in awe.

Miley shrugs. "I might've babysat a couple times. He's like the only person I'm good with."

"You're good with me."

I laugh. "You're just saying that because you get to kiss me."

"True." He replies, sneaking a kiss.

I laugh, swatting him away.

"I mean it though, Miley. You are good with people and maybe if you had a little more confidence, I could prove it to you."

"Are you saying I have a confidence problem?"

"Leave it to you to focus on that part of my sentence instead of the other ones."

I giggle ( and do I seem to be doing that a _lot _lately?) . "Shut up. I mean it though, I'm not a people person, you'll find that out when we walk into school this morning."

"You're still on that?" Nick sighs. "Look Mi, I meant what I said the other day. Fuck my rep. Fuck all of them. If they can't stand the fact that I'm not dating some blonde, brainless cheerleader than they're not worth caring about anyway."

I nod, I'm still a little hesitant thought.

Nick squeezes my hand. "Just trust me."

"Kind of hard to do when you were the object of my misery."

"It went both ways."

"You put itching powder all over my seat."

"That was _so _long ago."

"It was three weeks ago, Nick."

"Well you were a bitch, then."

"Only 'cause you were a dick, then."

"Yeah, I pretty much got that when you made that stupid little nickname." I turn to him in confusion and he elaborates. "Nick the dick?"

"You knew about that?"

Nick rolls his eyes. "Everyone did."

"I didn't know you then." I answer meekly.

"And I didn't know _you _then."

"You still don't."

"But I'm getting to know more." He whispers. "Trust me, Miley. If anyone even tries anything, I'll break their arm."

"I know." I unwillingly admit.

"Good." He replies, kissing me. "Now get your ass in the shower so we can drop off Noah and enter the gates of hell."

"It really is hell in there, I swear." I comeback, knowing he was mocking me of my opinion of school. My opinion hasn't changed. It still _is _hell. He just isn't the wicked leader dick of all hell anymore, he's more along the lines of Nick the leader boyfriend of all hell.

"Go." He urges, stealing Noah away from me and patting my ass as I rise.

I glare before doing as he says.

No point arguing with him. I mean no more than I already have anyway.

I head into the shower, letting the water wash away all my insecurities, before stepping out, wrapping my towel around myself and wrapping another around my waves of brunette hair.

After doing all the necessities, I do a quick scan of my closet, wishing Demi was here to help me prepare for the 'perfect' outfit. Like they say, appearance is key, in this case, it really is and although Demi's choice in clothing is a little out of the box sometimes, its in style and she would've definitely known what to wear.

I don't even know why I'm bothering, no one will be focusing so much on Nick and I or our clothes when they get a good look at Demi killing me for not telling her.

Finally, I decide on dark ripped skinny's, a simple v-neck top and cream ballet flats to match the cream bangles on my arm. Within seconds, I apply little makeup, spray mousse to my natural waves, grab my glasses and my phone before walking out of my room.

"Ready." I call down the stairs.

Nick eyes me in want and I smirk. " I thought you'd like it."

"You weren't wrong." He mumbles, and I laugh kissing his cheek before dashing to the car.

"Whose turn is it this time?"

"My mom's." I answer after he finishes buckling in Noah. See, we've got this whole routine thing that we do. One day Noah's left with Nick's parents, the next day he's left with my mom. Today it's mom's turn.

"In a rush?" Mom asks, standing opposite our car as we reach her driveway.

"A little." Nick answers sweetly. "Thanks for having him, Mrs. Stewart."

"For the last time it's Tish, sweetheart and it's no problem, just keep making my daughter happy and there's no problems." Mom answers, winking at me and I blush.

"Is it that obvious?"

Mom laughs. "Hon, you've got the smile I was wearing when your father asked me out. And kissed me." She adds.

"'Kay, too much info, mom." I gag.

"Nick." She warns.

"I won't hurt her, I promise." He vows.

She nods, ushering us off and I hug her before we're on the road to that place, that awful place with villains and demons and sorcerers mistakened for ordinary high school students ready to burn us to the grave.

"You ready for this?"

I swallow my nerves. "Do we really have a choice?"

Nick squeezes my hand in comfort and the door gates open.

Cue the shocked faces.

This is where the drama begins.

* * *

**An- **Sooo long chapter to make up for those weeks of not updating. I hope it wasn't too rushed or boring for you, I was kind of on a time limit, I have to go visit my brother. He's autistic and he's been a little on the violent side for a while so he's been in the hospital but the government has finally got him his own place and we're going to help him set up. I can't wait, I haven't seen my brother for a whole month so I'm excited.

Regards to this story, I was thinking on ending it last chapter but I got a lot of reviews of encouragement to continue on so I think I might. Should I? Review and tell me.

Love,

Nicki M.


	11. Chapter 10: Never let this go

**An-** I'm going to be very direct and not beat around the bush for this. It looks like I'm **staying. **I can't let my readers, my fans, my support system down like that. What the public wants, the public gets and since the public doesn't want the story to be over with just yet, well that's what they'll get! And the crowd goes wild with applause ***cheers*** ;) Although I can't fulfill that wish to never terminate this story, sorry guys :( nevertheless for the time being, let's carry on!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Never let this go**

_'Maybe if my heart stops beating, it won't hurt this much...' _

**Charlene: **

Fuming, and feeling my emotions bubble quite near to the surface, I push my way into school being forced to pass, touch and be around these mongrels that I could honestly give a crap about. Normally I'd smirk, I mean c'mon, the moment my stiletto's hit the ground, everyone swerves their heads around to look at me. I'm Charlene Jacobson. I'm hot. I'm captain of the cheer leading squad and I'm the girl every guy wants to have.

I'm the fucking queen bee.

So why in the fucking hell did the queen bee get stood up?

"Sooo...?" I see a head floating with blonde and I can quickly tell it's Darcy. My main Charlette. (Her hair is a fake blonde. See what I mean about being popular? I'm so popular, people want to _be _me. Daddy is _so _proud.)

"Yeah, _soooo_?" Brooke imitates, eyes eager with anticipation and want. She on the other hand has real blonde hair, but _no _life. For a moment, I drown in recognition and pride. This is what I've made for myself, this is who I am. I'm the interest in life. I'm the want in lust. I'm everything these bitches aren't.

I'm the it girl.

And then I remember last night. "It didn't happen, girls." I sigh, drumming my nails over my arms in anger.

Darcy and Brooke gasp.

"_What?" _Darcy squeals.

"This can't be possible!" Brooke intervenes.

"I know right." I pout. "But it like, tottaly is."

"But Char, this was supposed to be like, the final straw." Brooke mentions.

"_The _straw. You've been working on this for like, ever."

"It's almost been a month, C." Brooke whispers exaggeratedly, reffering to Darcy's last response.

I groan. " Don't remind me."

I don't know what's taking so long with this one. I mean, I'm the queen bee. I'm the it girl and I always get what I want. If I want shoes I get them. If I want new shoes, I get them. If I want money, well just steal Daddy's credit card ( I'd use mine, but he's got more money flashing around than I do.). Normally, every guy I go after comes flying towards me within a heartbeat. Normally, I'd be the center of attention.

Normal doesn't come quite expected when it comes to Nick Grey. I've tried everything and I mean _everything _to get that boy to be mine. He's hot ( _extremely _hot) , captain of the football team and he's the total bad boy case of Pacific Vista. We go together. We should be together.

I'm not going to lie, we've hooked up a few times ( a little kiss here and there) but we've never gone the whole way. He's supposed to be my man, he's supposed to be mine and on top of not having him, I get rejected. I guess now I know how Darcy feels. ( I'm not gonna lie, she's more... _bloated _than the rest of us. If you know what I mean.)

Speaking of Darcy..."What if he like, got sick or whatever?" She suggests.

"Like, yeah. He must've been sick." Brooke agrees, nodding her shoulder length blonde hair up and down.

"Really sick."

"Like, I'm going to die sick."

"Like, shut _up!" _I hiss furiously. "If he was sick, then he would've called. " _Oh no. _" What if it was my hair?"

Darcy and Brooke give me this crazy look. " I mean, not that my hair isn't always like, perfect or whatever but like, last night, it wasn't exactly at it's finest point. Stupid curls." I add in a grumble.

"Your hair is perfect, Char." Brooke answers, slightly in a daze as she fingers my perfect locks.

"Really perfect. " Darcy nods. "He probably had like a family affair to deal with and like, couldn't call 'cause it was _that_ important. I mean, who would blow you off, your freaking Charlene Jacobson."

"You're right. I mean, who _would _blow me off? I'm fucking gorgeous." I concede.

"You're the definition of gorgeous." Darcy sucks up.

"I bet you, if we actually had the guts to like, look it up in that thingy mabobber, then like, we could find your name under there." Brooke gloats.

"I know, right?" I ask rhetorically. "Like, I can't even believe I even thought about that."

"I can't even believe you were serious about that. " Brooke gasps.

"For a minute there, Char. You almost sounded a little... _normal. _" Darcy gasps.

All is quiet, before the tension is disrupted by our cackle of laughter.

Me, normal? Hell to the fucking no. I stand out bitches, whether you like it or not.

"Like, gloss check?" I suggest.

"Tottally." My Charlette's agree, flipping out their mirror and a pair of designer lipgloss. I smirk at that. Like, I said. I'm Charlene Jacobson. What I say goes and damn it, I'm going to take advantage of that opportunity every chance I fucking get.

We strut down the hallways, flirting with superiors, mingling with wannabees and dissing the people of lower class in our social order when chaos reigns the whole school. Suddenly, everything and everyone is quiet and I mean really quiet. And for once, _I'm _not the one to have made it that way.

( I should've took that as the first sign.)

"Like, what the fuck is going on?" I demand. I hate _not _being the center of attention. It's almost as bad as being, well... dare I say it, _poor._

"I guess he wasn't sick, after all." Brooke answers.

"What are you talking about?" I'm getting this feeling run through me, this sinking feeling, like that feeling that Brooke gets when her contacts fall out ( her real eyes are brown, like how fucking boring.) and the more time slowly passes by, the more uneasy I feel.

Darcy points to something and my head swerves to the sight.

I nearly had a heart attack.

Gasps are flying in and out of the school, eyes are bulging, hands are raised and pictures are being taken.

Nick is holding hands.

And it's not with me.

"What?" I whisper in disbelief, I can feel the crack of my heart breaking as it smashes to the ground.

"Maybe it's not what we think, C."

"Shut up!" I demand, feeling the urge to just kill someone. He ditched me, Nick fucking Grey ditched me. He wasn't sick at all. He was snatching up some lowlife, good for nothing _bitch. _He was snagging Miley fucking _Stewart. _

Silence is all that is heard. Silence is all that could be heard, because honestly this all is so surprising. This is _real._

"Miley fucking Stewart, I _knew _it!" Demi screeches, her little body flying to the scene and also disrupting the silence.

"Dem..." I hear that man-stealing whore say and she's got fear in her eyes.

"Explain. Now." She barks, and I watch her being dragged away into the oblivion ( hopefully to never return).

I watch as just before she leaves, Nick catches hold of her elbow, whispering a little something in her ear which makes her flash him a smile.

I feel shivers run through my spine and not, not in a good way.

"Char..." Darcy whispers.

"They.. they kind of look like, well like, a couple." Brooke remarks.

"Never." I growl. I couldn't be losing him. I couldn't have _lost. _I watch the jocks seclude themselves to an area, obviously intending to figure out Nick's motives and what the hell he had to do with that man-stealing whore.

I'm quick to follow. This _can't _be happening.

"Dude." Jake says, as if looking for the right words. I know how he feels. No one _ever _expected this to happen. At least I didn't.

"I don't know why everyone's tripping over this. So he's dating Stewart, big fucking deal." Joe defends.

"It's a huge deal." Some burly fat guy on the team says.

"Dude, your Nick _Grey_." Someone else pitches in.

"Coolest guy in school, remember?" They continue.

"You're the _man." _

"Is it a crime for the man to have a girlfriend?" Nick explodes.

"It is when it's you leading. Dude, you said it yourself. Fuck em' and then ditch em' "

"I was wrong." He explains.

"Jokes over, man. Stop pretending. We get it. You wanted to mess with us so you dropped your hands from Stewart's throat for a while to team up and pull this shit up." He grins, clasping his back. "You got us good, man."

"Real good." Kevin, next-in-line if god forbid, anything ever happened to Nick.

I sigh in relief. He's not dating her. Thank fucking God.

"I meant what I said guys, I'm dating her and I plan on _staying _with her."

"Dude." Jake mumbles in disbelief. "I'll admit, Miley's got some great pair of legs on her, but, she's not your type of girl. She's not _the _girl."

"Oh yeah, and who is?" Nick mumbles sarcastically.

This is where I step in.

"I am." I insist, making myself noticed. "I'm captain of the cheer leading squad. You're captain of the football team. We're made to be together and I'm not going to step aside and watch you throw that to dust for some freaking loser chick."

"She's not some freaking loser chick." Nick argues taking a step towards me. "She's a girl, with a heart and morals and beliefs and a _life. _She's my girlfriend and if you don't like it then switch schools because you'll be seeing a whole lot of her."

"She's not from our world, Nick!" I argue. " You can convince yourself all you want. You can try and butter her up, dress her into other clothes, hell change her personality but she'll always be a loser."

"Maybe I don't care about that, maybe it was a stupid thing to care about in the first place."

"Stupid?" I blink. "Nick, she's not even worthy of being your girlfriend. She can't handle the heat, not like I could."

Fists clenched, he retorts. "Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. The point is, I like her, I'm planning on staying with her and there is nothing you guys can do about it. Nothing."

I step back, taken aback.

"It's like I don't even know you anymore."

"You never did." Nick states, looking as frustrated as I felt.

"Nick." I growl. " I'm not a nice girl, you're not a nice guy. That's the way things should be. That's the way things are meant to be. You're really going to put all your hardwork to the drain for some girl?"

"She's not some girl." Nick is quick to argue. " She's different. She's special. I guess that's one of the things I like about her."

"So make her your fucking secretary or something who really gives a crap." I hiss. " Don't fuck up the one thing that defines who you are. "

"Popularity, you guys, you don't define who i am, _I _define who I am and I'll make it out of this world with or without popularity."

"You hate her, Nick. You always have, remember?" I stress, clearly he has forgotten.

Nick shakes his head. " Nah, Char. The populars hated her. I'm not that guy anymore, and right now, I'm kind of wondering why I ever was one to begin with."

I gasp. "You can't be serious."

"Am I?" Nick laughs and the edge that creeps out of his voice scares me a little. "All we care about is clothes, ourselves, our _status. _We treat everyone like dirt and belittle them to make ourselves feel good. We're monsters and if carrying around that title, if being _popular _entitles me to to be that kind of guy then I don't want to be a part of it."

"If you walk out now, there's no turning back." I threaten.

Nick smirks. "See ya on the other side, Char."

"Nick!" I cry out after him. Surely I can fix this. Surely he's been brainwashed or something. "You don't belong with her. You belong with me!"

"Get a fucking reality check, Char and step off your stupid little pedestal. Nick doesn't want you and I think that's the best decision he's ever made in his life."

I look at Joe in anger. "He's making a mistake."

"The only mistake he ever made was hooking up with you in the first place." Joe barks, before stalking off in the direction of his brother.

"Char..." My Charlette's murmur but I block them out.

I can't fucking believe it. This can't be happening.

Slowly, I feel the remaining bits of my heart get torn into more tiny little peices. Slowly I see all my attempts, all my work, all my success being flown out the window. Slowly I see myself sinking into the sand with no hope of getting out.

This is the end.

I feel my anger bubble, feel my emotions rise, feel the sensations swarm around in my body, consuming me, taking over me.

"This isn't over." I bark.

This is _war. _

And damn it, I'm coming out on top.

I swear it.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun, _dun! _Sooo looks like there's more drama to go around. I'm sorry if this chapter seems boring, again, I wasn't satisfied with it but I felt like I had to update for the remarkable reviews you guys left . Practically _**200 **_reviews guys, that's honestly amazing! I have never felt more proud in my life. Regards to this chapter, I felt like I had to put Charlene's point of view because her character will step up a bit in the story. Nothing too bad, just a minor role and I wanted you to see how she felt during the whole thing. I hope I portrayed her and her posse well enough. I loved Nick in this chapter and I especially loved Joe in this chapter as well , Niley believer to the fullest; I also loved the way he told off Charlene. You could tell he's on team Niley.

Much love,

Nicki M.


	12. Chapter 11: Love is on its way

**An- **Soo umm, I couldn't help myself. Looks like I've picked up on the obsession of updating and it's not going away anytime soon. Soo yup :) As usual, I appreciate the reviews especially considering the fact that fan fiction is being really messed up right now ( atleast on my comp it is, is it just me?).Scroll down!

**Chapter 11: Love is on it's way**

_'Dreamers, you see everything in color, while the world is getting darker... love is on it's way' _

**Miley: **

Demi's nails dug deep into my skin causing me to hiss slightly. She spun around, her expression turning softer as she noticed her grip had been a little too strong ( way _too _strong) and I could tell then that she wasn't really mad. We were best friends, we tell each other everything and while she'd been able to do that with me ( even when it came to stuff that I didn't want to hear about and trust me, there's been _lot's _; you'll be amazed with the things this girl likes to tell you ) she was always legit on it. I definitely wasn't.

You can tell who the best friend award goes too.

"Sorry." She mumbles. "Didn't think it was that hard."

"Wasn't hard. It's just, Dem you really gotta cut those nails." I kid, and she laughs.

"They're not that bad. Tell me about it." She adds in a whisper.

I sigh. "Where do I even start? Cliff notes version or detailed?"

"Detailed and you better not leave anything out." She warns, pressing forward her nails just to make it legit.

I laugh. Classic Demi.

I squint, trying to gather my thoughts together because really, even _I _can't pinpoint when this whole shinding started. "I guess it started at that family welcoming dinner Denise made, you know? The one where Nick's dad came home?"

She nods, her eyes holding on to every word.

"Well I went after him, you know that and then we just started talking and then talking leaded to him confessing his feelings and somewhere along the way we just clicked. I realized Nick had more to him then he lead on and he realized that I have a heart somewhere in this body of ice. His words not mine, he didn't exactly say it but I could tell he was thinking it." She giggled at that. "We ended up becoming friends."

Demi raised an eyebrow. "Friends wouldn't be the word for the sight I saw just now."

"Friends hold hands." I argue.

"Friends don't look at each other the way you do. You like him, nighthawk."

I smile at the reference to the nickname we had made for ourselves back when we were kids and at the tone of her voice. " I do. I like him, Dragon. A lot."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispers and she sounds so hurt. I feel a sliver of my heart breaking.

"It's just, it's new to me you know? He makes me think of things that I've never really felt before, he makes me feel things that I've never expected to feel. Ever since that night we kissed in the kitchen, it felt too good to be true and when we made it official, it felt like it was a dream come true. I guess I just wanted to hang on to that dream for as long as possible."

Dem thins her eyes. " You didn't want an 'I told you so' , didn't you?"

"That too." I laugh.

"As long as you're happy than I'm happy. "

"I'm happy, Dem. For the first time, I'm _really _happy."

"Good. 'Cause you deserve it. Although I have to say it." Demi hints, her eyes swarming with amusement.

I groan. "Go ahead."

I watch her eyes brighten and I smile because as much as she's weird and old-fashioned sometimes, she's my best friend and I love her.

"I told you so, I told you so, I _told _you so." She breathes.

"You done yet?"

"Nope. I told you so." Dem says one last time, poking out her tongue. "There. Now I am."

"Freak."

"The best freak you've ever met!"

"Damn straight you are!" I laugh, roping her into a hug. " I love you, Dragon."

"Right back 'atcha, Nighthawk but if you so much as ever keep something huge like this from me again, I'll make sure these nails go straight to the heart."

"Deal." I promise, pulling away from her. "Serious though, Dem, cut em'."

"Why? They're excellent fight bait. Other people use their fists, I use my nails and the best thing is they'll never even expect it."

"Think you could use 'em, right now? All this staring is getting a little creepy."

Demi laughs, noticing the millions of people gaping our way. "Your half of the new 'Bradgelina' , Miles, you can't say you didn't see this coming."

"I did but it doesn't mean I like it." I grumble.

Dem's boisterous laughter surrounds the school as she leads me towards homeroom class.

I follow along eagerly.

(Anything to get away from these people...)

We enter the class room and as usual the first person I notice is the curly-haired guy that I used to hate. Slowly all the gaping people fade away as I lock myself into a world that includes only me and Nick. Nick smiles, pulling me closer to him as I near him.

"Everything okay?" He whispers into my ear. I smile, I can't believe I never noticed how caring he is.

"Slight scratch but nothing major."

Nick glares at Demi.

"It was an accident. I would never hurt her. Although if you ever hurt her..." She warns.

"I won't. At least I'll try." He declares, kissing my exposed shoulder.

"Baby, I think he's legit. If he's not he'll have me to deal with." Joe winks at me, wrapping an arm around Demi's waist.

"Thanks." I mouth with a chuckle. We have our squabbles here and there but I know I could always count on Joe.

Except when it comes to food. Or kids apparently.

"So much hate." Nick pouts, clearly not satisfied with all the threats coming his way.

"Sorry baby, but it's necessary." I smirk, sliding my arm around his neck and playing with his curls. I _love _his curls. I run a hand through them as I kiss him.

"Not as necessary as I needed that." He mumbles, reaching for another one. I block out the gasps running in and out of the room.

Joe and Demi pretend to vomit and I giggle, pulling away from Nick.

"Like it's not gross when you do it." Nick shoots, rolling his eyes.

I roll my eyes as Joe and Demi, just to get back at us, kiss.

"So immature." I fire back in agreement.

"Yeah we are." Joe cockily replies and I shove him.

"Leave." Nick and I manage to say simultaneously and Joe and Demi get the drift, placing their hands up in surrender and walking to their own seats.

"Finally." Nick breathes, his lips grazing my skin. "We're alone."

"Tell that to the rest of the world." I can't help it. I'm not used to all the staring... it's going to take a while.

"I don't care about them."

"It's just weird." I admit. "I've never gotten so much attention before."

Nick cups my face in his hands. "Then block them out, Miles. This is us. This is real and honestly, none of them matters to me. Just us."

"Just us." I whisper.

"Just us." Nick repeats to make it final, kissing me once again. I melt into the sensation that arises as his lips touch mine.

"Seats, everyone." Mr. Testa exclaims, disrupting our affection I blush at his knowing gaze.

Suddenly, I feel the wind knock out of me as I get shoved harshly in the gut.

Nick rushes to my side in an instant.

"Watch it." I hiss furiously.

"Watch yourself." Charlene fires back and what the fuck is her problem?

"Back off, Char." Nick intervenes with a harsh glare and she struts off with a huff.

I brush off Nick, telling him 'I'm fine' before plopping my butt into my chair wishing this day would just blow over. As much as I _love _school ( you know what I mean by love...) I'm exhausted and right now I'm wishing for is a nice, warm bed, heavenly pillows and those strong manly arms around me tight as I fall asleep.

I sigh as the second bell rings.

Looks like I have a _long _way to go.

**Later**

The hours on the clock seem to tick by a little faster because suddenly the third bell has rung, indicating it's lunch time. I eagerly get out of my seat. Math class is one of the classes that I hate more than anything. And I'm fucking hungry.

"Hurry up, Miles. I'm hungry." Joe complains from behind me, wrapping an arm around me as he leads me into the direction of the cafeteria. He's the only saving grace I have in this class.

"You don't have to be my watch dog now that I'm dating your brother, Joe. Go." I chuckle. "I've gotta make a pit stop first."

"More like makeout with my brother." He teases and I blush. "I knew you'd end up with him."

I tilt my head in confusion.

"How?"

Joe shrugs. "You guys just fit."

"That the best you got?" I kid. Joe lingers and I roll my eyes, for what seems like the fiftieth billionth time that day. " Go. I'll be okay."

His eyes narrow. "You sure?"

"It's not like someone's targeting me out to destroy me or anything." I pause as Joe just continues to stare. "Right?"

"...Just be careful."

I shrug off Joe's weird behavior as he leaves and find myself into the homeroom that I used to hate for the last three years. Mr. Testa smiles as he sees me.

"Ms. Stewart. I've been expecting you. Nice to know you could pull yourself away from lover boy enough to converse with other people."

"Haha." I say dryly.

He shrugs and I sit into my desk. "Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" He feigns innocence and I scoff.

"You know what." He stares back, unconvincingly and I roll my eyes. "Why? We haven't, _I _haven't exactly been the nicest girl on the block."

"But you're the most passionate person I know. Ms. Stewart , Nick's a dick." My eyes widen and before I know it I'm shaking uncontrollably in laughter. "But he was a confused dick, a lost soul that needed somebody to find him, that needed somebody to show him the value of life, the purpose of life. You're it."

"Why me?"

"Ask Nick." He shrugs. "You're a little rough on the edges, but you're beauty in it's simplest form, both inside and out. I knew it was you the minute you walked through that door freshman year and the way he looked at you. I was sure of it by the way you looked at him back."

"Thanks." I say sincerely. "For everything."

He purses his lips in dismissal. "Just don't take advantage, Ms. Stewart . I catch you lip-locking like that in my class again and I'm slipping up a Detention. "

"Yes sir." I salute, walking out of the classroom.

Putting my door on the knob, I twist it, looking back at him, my kooky homeroom teacher, one last time. He's a little weird and annoying and his breath still reeks a little ( just a smidge. I guess the stuff Nick left him didn't have that great of an effect on him.) but he's wise and loving. I hope he does end up having kids. He deserves it.

Finally leaving, I'm surprised to hear the sound of someone tumbling over and rush out of the classroom to see the tortured person I have just hurt. I bite my lip to refrain from laughing. Fucking _idiot. _

"I was looking for you." He confesses sheepishly and I smile, holding my hand out.

"Looks like you found me, boyfriend." I quip, once I've hauled him up before leaning in and kissing him.

* * *

**An- **Soo, I hope you enjoyed this story. I was going to go longer but, my hands are exhausted. I thought I'd pencil in a little Niley fluff before the drama kicks in, besides this is a JB song, why in the hell would I add drama to one of their songs? Haha. I've always loved Demi/Miley friendship so I had to put that in and well and the Joe/Miley, well my muse just wouldn't stop pestering me about adding it. Nick got his own screentime with our beloved homeroom teacher, so I only found it fair that Miley have one with him as well. I think you know why Joe/Nick are being so protective of Miley all of a sudden.

Love,

Nicki M.


	13. Chapter 12: Ay, Ay, Ay

**An**- Soo, looks like my obsession died down a little bit, ha ha blame it on the alcohol. _Kidding! _I've been sick for the last couple days, I knoe eh? ( In the summer time, bleh) but I'm better now, slight cold sore and all but nothing more. I want to thank you for all the reviews you gave me on my last chapter. I'm thrilled you liked it. Scroll down for the awaited chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 12: **_Ay Ay Ay_

_'Some people say, I shouldn't be with you 'cause you don't deserve me...' _

**Miley:**

I smile at my reflection, noticing my perfect sun kissed skin practically glistening underneath the light and my eyes twinkling. I look happy, even more than that, as the French would say, I look _content_ ( it means the same thing but whatever, the French make it seem that much more appealing.) Things are looking good for me, things are moving forward for me and as much as this crazy ride is both exhilarating, too good to be true and completely different from any of my expectations, I can't help but enjoy it.

I don't ever want to get off of it and the funny thing is, it's Nick, the one person I thought I despised, that has managed to bring this crazy experience to me in the first place. Talk about fucking _weird. _

Surprised, I hear the doorbell ring, and not really expecting anyone, I rush to the door, switching the lock ( I prefer to leave it open but Nick has this whole thing with creepers and obsessive stalkers and all; we're in California Nick, c'mon, but of course he doesn't give a shit.) before opening the door.

"Miley!" Frankie greets, hugging my feet excitedly before darting into the house.

Bewildered, I look on after him.

I hear a sort of a deep rumbling and look up, catching sight of the father that has made my boyfriend feel things that I didn't think he was capable of feeling.

"He's been rambling about playing with Noah. I figured I'd save us all some trouble and just pick Noah up early instead of our normal routine."

"He does know Noah's not _real_, right?" I ask rhetorically, I mean I know I forget time to time but this is just plain weird.

"Frankie's different from other kids."

"I'm beginning to think all Grey's are." I joke, shutting the door as I usher Nick's father into the house, well his house, well his _guest_ house, whatever, I let him in okay?

"Looks like you've caught on, what with the amount of time you've been spending with my son." He teases.

I blush. Don't roll your eyes. I _know. _

I should be used to it already, but the more I'm with Nick, the more surreal it feels. It's just so new to me, me and him, Nick and Miley, Nick and _I. _It's such a stretch from wanting to choke him every few seconds. It's even more when you've got a constant reminder of people reminding you of it, especially when they're his parents.

"I think it's great." Paul admits and I look at him in confusion. "That you're dating my son." He elaborates. "I've never seen him this happy before."

"You should see him on the field." I respond, instinctively smiling. I love seeing Nick when it comes to something he's so passionate about. His eyes turn into a different shade of brown, his face is forever beaming, and he gets this cute little flushed expression I just can't get enough of.

Paul smiles and it's one of those smiles that reach his eyes. Looking in them, I see nothing but love, adoration and _pride _for his son and it's great to see that he has gotten the chance to really get to bond and create a relationship with Nick that gives him the privilege to do so. They've come a long way.

"I'm glad everything worked out for the two of you." I say sincerely.

"So am I. I guess I have you to thank."

"I didn't do anything."

"On the contrary, you did everything Ms. Stewart. Which is why I'm thanking you." Paul insists. "Ms. Stewart, Nick is a hard case to deal with. He bottles things up inside and shuts people out in order to refrain from getting hurt, more hurt then he's already been that is. You opened him up. You broke down those walls that he made and managed to get him to focus his frustrations and feelings not on himself, but on others, on the people that made him feel that way. If you hadn't gone after Nick that day, if you hadn't waltzed into his life, I would've never been able to get on with Nick the way I do today. "

"He needed me and I felt compelled to help. I hardly did anything." I argue, although I know this fight is futile.

"Somewhere, deep down, I know you believe that's not true." Paul disagrees. "But you're right about one thing though. Nick did need you. Nick needed help and so did my family. You reached out to Nick, and in doing so, you reached out and fixed my family as well. You fixed _me _and that in itself is a reason why I will forever be grateful."

Flustered, I accept his gratitude.

"I'm glad he chose you." Paul winks, before calling out to Frankie. Frankie arrives, holding on to the baby pram that included my plastic son inside and together, the trio pad out the door.

"Hey Paul!" I shout, quickly opening the door. Paul spins around in confusion. "It's not Ms. Stewart. It's Miley."

Paul's lips tug upwards in a smile before he waves and enters that pathway leading to his house.

I enter the house, more content ( I love that word, hehe _content) _before the alarm buzzes off in my head and I hurriedly grab my keys, phone and bag and head to school.

**Later**

I sigh in exhaustion as the second bell rings, indicating a break. Finally. I'm so fucking tired, and honestly, I kind of miss Nick. I know, I know, I see him 24/7 but with his early football practice this morning and having a brief moment with him in homeroom, all I really want right now is spend some time with me and my freakishly curly headed baby.

I don't care if that makes me sound needy. I want him, I want him now and I'm getting him. ( 'Cause I'm allowed to, yeah, _I'm _the girlfriend.)

My eyes sweep the crowd, itching to find a head of curls, bright brown eyes and that familiar smirk that up to till date, I don't know if I hate or love. In my stupor and dedicated mission, I fail to notice the person standing behind me until I'm slammed into an empty classroom.

And what's with me and empty classrooms lately?

"Ow." I moan, feeling the back of my head. Downside of being thrown into classrooms? The scorching pain.

"Boohoo." Charlene taunts, drumming her manicured fingernails against her crossed arms. "We need to talk."

"You need to leave me alone." I threaten. I mean who the hell does this girl think she is? First the push, now _this. _

"I'm not leaving until I get what's mine."

"And what would that be?" I murmur sarcastically. To be honest, I really don't want to hear it. This bitch drives me nuts, this bitch is wasting my time and if she doesn't let me out of here in the next 2.5 minutes, this bitch is going to end up with a black eye.

"Nick fucking Grey."

"You've fucking gone insane." I murmur in disbelief.

"Not as much as you." She hisses, her eyes blazing with fury. "Look Stewart, I get it. I've always known you were jealous of me. I mean, let's face it, I'm _popular. _I hold the crown in this school and in order to become me, you felt the need to go after someone that would give you that title without going through all the effort. If I didn't hate you, I'd congratulate you, but the scheming stops here."

"I'm not scheming anything." I spit in anger. "Newsflash here, girly. Not everyone in this world wants to be you and it looks like I don't have to be you, anyhow. Nick doesn't like you, he likes _me _and I like him back so I suggest you release me right now before someone gets hurt." I smirk.

"The only person that will get hurt in all of this is you." Charlene spat back. " You're just a phase, Miley. Sooner or later, Nick is going to get bored of you and when he does, he'll come running straight back to me."

"That's not true." I hiss.

"Oh is it?" Charlene smirks, pursing her lips in satisfaction. "Face it, Stewart. Things aren't looking good for our beloved football quarterback. He's dropped from king to just a thing. The populars want nothing to do with him, the jocks are furious with him and the students just don't understand. Tension is out there on the field and soon enough, Nick won't be able to handle that tension. He's going to have choose and we all know Nicky wouldn't just dump everything he worked hard for for some silly little crush."

Silently, Charlene approaches, backing me up into the wall.

"You're no good for him, Miley. You don't deserve him, so stop making things more difficult then they already are. Give him up, it's for the best." Charlene finishes. I try to mask my anxiety, my nervousness. I try to mask the fact that she might be right but I know it doesn't go unnoticed.

With a smirk, Charlene leaves the room, leaving me slumped on the floor, torn. I know better then to believe this, I mean, it's Charlene Jacobson. She's full of lies, she's full of manipulation. She twists and turns the truth to get things that she wants and it's quite obvious what she wants in this case. She's wanted him all along.

But she's right.

**After**

Closing my eyes at the feel of the breeze surrounding me, I let my mind be cleared of all thoughts as I sink my feet into the sand. Feeling free, I get lost into the moment. Feeling liberated, I escape into the comfort of the beach, letting the sound of nothing but the waves moving back and forth soothe me.

Silently, I hear the sound of feet marching on the sand telling me someone else was joining me on the beach.

"I'm busy." I grumble in annoyance. I just want to be left alone.

"I'm confused." Nick murmurs, taking a seat next to me on the sand. "You've been avoiding me."

"Have not."

"Have too." Nick responds worriedly, wrapping an arm around me and against my will, I melt into him.

"You're avoiding me, Miley and I'm not leaving until you tell me why."

I sigh. He sounds so sincere, so genuine. It actually sounds like this is tearing him apart, which tears _me _apart. He feels neglected, I can tell and that's exactly what I didn't want. I wanted nothing more then to hug him whenever I saw him, I wanted nothing more then to kiss him when he approached me, I wanted nothing more then to take advantage of this moment and show him just how much he means to me.

"I've just been thinking." I sum up for lack of a better excuse.

"That's never good." Nick teases and I pinch him.

"Neither is the couch which you'll be sleeping on if you don't shut up." I warn.

"Quiet Nick, got it." Nick says and I laugh as his hands fly to the air in surrender. " So what are you thinking about?"

"Aren't you supposed to be quiet?"

"Miley." Nick states seriously and with bated breath, I turn to him.

"I can't do this." I state, Nick looks at me confused. "I can't sit here and act like everything is perfect when everything and everyone around us are telling us that things aren't."

Nick eye's thin in curiosity. "Did someone come up to you?"

"It doesn't matter." I dodge. "What matters is the fact that you and the team aren't getting along. I'm not stupid, Nick. Coach never hands out early morning practices."

Nick sighs. "Okay, maybe you're a little right. The team and I aren't getting along, but we'll get past that. _They'll _get past it. Everything will work out."

"What if everything doesn't?" I fire back. "We'll lose championships, the whole school will hate you and on top of that, there goes the end of the career you never even got to start. We shouldn't be together, Nick."

"Charlene." Nick mumbles, putting two and two together. "Look, don't listen to her. Char's just a load of bull."

"Is she?" I laugh bitterly. "She's right, Nick. I'm a phase. _This _is just a phase, I mean what the hell were we thinking? I hate you, you hate me, it's how things are meant to be."

Nick shakes his head in disagreement. "I don't believe that. If I hated you, I wouldn't be feeling this way. If we were meant to hate each other, we wouldn't be so drawn to each other."

"Opposites attract."

"This is more than attraction, Miley, don't you get that? All those random hookups I had, _those _were attraction. I didn't care about them. I _don't _care about them, I don't care about _her. _" Nick replies, reffering to Charlene.

"You should." I argue. "You're perfect for her. She's perfect for you. There's no drama, there's no sacrifice and if you just gave her a chance, maybe you'd figure that out."

"You're right." Nick agrees, and I feel the tears burn my eyes. _This is it. _" Maybe Char and I are perfect for each other, maybe Char and I are destined to be together but the thing is, destiny can change, futures change, _people _change. "

Nick grabs a hold of my fingers, intertwining them with his.

"Char and I, we've had our chances, we've had our opportunities, but nothing ever happened, nothing ever _could _happen. She was the girl I would go to whenever I got bored, I never saw her as something more and I probably never will. Sure, Char and I might be destined for each other but the only destiny I want to be with, is the one sitting right in front of me."

My heart does a flip.

"What if you get bored of me?" I whisper insecurely.

Nick raises his eyebrows in incredulity. "There's never a dull moment with you around."

"I do like to keep my men on their toes." I agree.

Nick brushes my face with his fingers. "I don't want anyone else, I don't _need _anyone else and quite frankly, I'm the one that thinks I don't deserve you. We're not some phase, Miley. We're more profound then that and someday, somehow, everyone's going to realize that."

Nick's hot breath tickles my ear as he pulls me closer.

"Baby, you're my destiny." He whispers.

And under the moonlight, the stars and the soothing breeze, I lay in his arms, feeling my heart soaring.

I may not be right for him, I mean, let's get real. I'm not popular, I don't wear expensive clothing and I don't have a jet waiting to fly me to Milan or Paris or China anytime soon.

But I'm staying on this crazy ride.

'Cause I'm the one Nick wants.

_Me. _

And in that moment, as clarity kicks in, I feel that rush run through me, I feel that epiphany coming closer, I feel that sensation lifting up to the surface and captivating this moment, taking over the whole of my body.

In that moment, I realize, Nick means more to me then I ever thought possible.

I'm falling for him.

* * *

**AN: **This chapter is inspired by Taio Cruz's song Ay, Ay, Ay. It's funny because I ended up hearing about it by spare chance, but I realized, this song tottaly fits everything going on between Nick and Miley. Everyone keeps saying that she doesn't deserve him, but in his eye's she's worth everything to him and more, which is exactly the direction I`ve been meaning to take with this story. I highly recommend that you listen to this song, it`s my week`s addiction.

Also, does anyone know if Liam and Miley broke up... a part of me liked him and her together and while I`m all for Niley, I loved them together aswell.

Later,

NickiM


	14. Chapter 13: Two is better than one

**An-**Hi!Hi!_Hi_! Soo umm, I haven't been around and I'm very much sorry about that. My computer had a virus, had to get it fixed and the rest well it's history. Just got it back today, you have no idea how excited I was about that. Thanks for all the reviews guys! Very much appreciated. Don't worry! I haven't abandoned you guys just yet! :)

* * *

**Chapter 13: Two is better than one**

_'Cause everything you do and words you say, you know that it takes my breath away'_

**Nick: **

Towel drying my eccentric and completely ridiculously _wet _curls, I enter the bedroom, kicking the bathroom door shut and instantly letting my chocolate brown eyes land on the girl that has managed to take my breath away every time I look at her. Her brunette hair is messily splayed out in different directions on her pillow, she's in an uncomfortable position; half off the bed and half off with her neck craned ( weird girl, that one.).

Her mouth is wide open as her chest rise and falls from slumber, and there's that small sliver of drool at the corner of her lips, but she looks absolutely outstanding and I'm a little freaked out, because last night, that _epic _night, I could've missed out on that. On her, and her outstandingness ( is that even a word?). I would've missed out on her sarcasm and her wit and her so _lovely _charm, I would've missed the fire in her eyes every time she sparks an argument and the funny way her nose crinkles every morning when I lightly tickle it with my finger ( she doesn't know it, but its definetly me doing that; I can't be _all _good you know?)

I perch myself on the bed, hoisting her upright on the bed. I smile as she simply grumbles in response before rolling on her back and falling straight back into slumber, she's a dreamer that one and most of the time, I wonders what exactly it is she dreams about, what exactly it is she's thinking, if she's as in awe of me as I am of her? And _God _how girly does that sound.

Shaking my head, my lips brush the top of her head as I kiss her, before getting dressed and reluctantly walking out of the bedroom. Fuck practice, all I really want is to get in bed with my beautiful, sassy and slightly abusive girlfriend ( don't call her out on the abusive part.)

"Dude, break my car." I remark as Joe slides in.

"How 'bout I break your face?" Joe murmurs darkly, shooting daggers. "I'm suffering _butt _damage because of you."

I roll my eyes. Joe's not exactly a morning person and it even isn't _that _cold. "I'm not the one that got my license suspended."

"You back up into a guy's car once, _once, _total accident and its suddenly a crime."

"It's always been a crime." I point out.

"He didn't have to snitch."

"Maybe he wouldn't if you didn't step on his petunia's all the time."

"What kind of man grow's petunia's?" Joe growls and I laugh, a real genuine laugh, because honestly, I was wondering the same thing.

Joe continues his ramble of complaint, and as per usual, I listen on and on and _on _( Have I mentioned Joe's a talker?) nodding at all the right places, and talking at all the right times. Honestly though, I don't give a crap, as usual my mind seems to doze off on _her. _

Joe shoves me.

"Joe, I'm on the road." I remind him, swerving back onto the road.

"And not listening."

"Forgive me if you're a little boring."

Joe huffs. "I'm not boring. Whatever, be rude. I hope your at the top of your game on the field or else I'll kick your ass."

"Not as much as I wanna kick ass tonight."

"Something smells bitter, and it's definetely not me.." Joe silently prods in confusion.

"Miley and I almost broke up last night." I explain.

In an instant, I feel a sharp sting as the redness automatically builds up to my cheek. Turning the car into a direct stop, I hold my cheek in disbelief, staring at Joe dumbfounded.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"There'll be a whole lot more where that came from if you tell me you cheated." Joe warns, his eyes blaring with coldness and flaming anger.

"I didn't." I insist. Joe props up an eyebrow. "I didn't. I swear. I would never cheat on her."

He narrows his eyes. "Then what'd you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" I respond, slightly annoyed. I know I'm not exactly the best guy around the world but I don't deserve to be accused of causing a mistake right off the bat. "Some low-life, good for nothing, obsessive witch decided to meddle in and place unwanted thoughts in her head. "

"God, _Joe!_" I yelp once again, as for the second time that morning, I feel a sharp sting building from my left cheek.

Joe blinks, an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry man. Instant reaction. For a minute, I saw your body and _her _face."

"Not the best mental image." I crinkle my nose up in disgust. That's just wrong on _so _many levels.

"You're telling me." Joe shot back, and there's horror displayed on his face that makes me burst into laughter. Despite the fact that I've been smacked in the face twice in the last minute. "I don't get the nerve of that girl."

"I don't either." I sigh, frustrated. "I mean, what more do I have to say? I don't want you, I don't _need _you, but this chick likes to twist everything I say into some kind of confession of love for her."

"Psychopath."

"Tell me about it."I agree. "You should of saw Miley last night though. I mean, I've never seen her that way before. She was so down, so _un_smiley, so insecure as opposed to the smiley, upbeat, confident person I've come to know. She was actually letting go, she was actually willing to leave, and I just- I couldn't let that happen you know? Not because of her."

Silence blares through the whole of the car, rendering me for once uncomfortable. I'll admit, I'm not the biggest fan of noise, except the exception of music. This silence was definetely something I wasn't up for.

"What?" I ask Joe, who was looking at me with inspecting eyes, as if observing or contemplating something.

"N-nothing." Joe whispers, shaking his head, as if in a daze. He blinks. "You really like her, huh?"

"I do." I convince him, nothing but truth sugercoating the whole of my voice. I'm starting to think these feelings run a little more deep then lead on.

"You're not the only one." Joe smirks, and it's then that I realized I did what I did. I thought aloud. I _never _think aloud. That girl's gone straight to the brain.

"Definetely." Joe agrees, and I start the engine, cowering him down with a stare.

"Stop that." I murmur, just as I turn back unto the highway.

**Later**

Stepping unto the hallway, my eyes instantly scan for pretty blue eyes, brunette hair and that award-winning smile. I'm a little exhausted, especially after my last class. I love science and all, but I haven't seen my girl all day and honestly, I'm craving to look into those dreamer eyes of hers and kiss those pouty lips ( the ones that have been haunting me all _day.). _I miss her.

So what if it's only been a few hours?

"Miss me?" Charlene purrs, falling into step with me. I feel the fire rush through the whole of my body.

"Hardly." I scoff. "Stay the hell away from me."

Charlene giggles, and you know it's that over the top giggle, that's all fake and obnoxious and so not pretty and _jesus _why haven't I noticed how _annoying _that is.

"Baby." She giggles some more, putting a hand on my chest. "She's not tying you down anymore, you can have what you really want now."

"She was never tying me down in the first place!" I bark. " I don't know what led you to assume that let alone go and plant ridiculous things into Miley's head but I don't want it to happen again. I. Like. _Her. _I don't like you. I never did."

"Well you should!" Charlene disputes back. "I should be the girl you want to kiss, I'm the girl you should want to hold. I'm the one you should be looking at with passion and awe and whatever other thing you look at her with! I worked _so _hard for this, Nick. I worked so hard for us and I was this close from getting you until that ditzy southern freak reared her ugly little head in."

"Yeah, well guess what Char, I _like _that freak. I'm not a prize, Char. I don't have to be won, I don't need to be bought and for the record, you were never and I mean, _never_, an option. Especially now."

Slowly the tears build in her eyes. I don't know if it's real, I don't know if it's not, but I can admit that I am a little filled with guilt.

"Look Char." I sigh, once the tear has fallen unto her cheek. "Maybe this is my fault. I haven't been the bestest guy in the world in the past and maybe I lead you on to believe that we could be something more. The truth is, Char, I don't think we could be. I don't think we ever were supposed to. You deserve someone that will like you as much as you like him, you deserve someone that will like you for who you are not for who you try to be. I'm just not that guy."

"I know you could be that guy, Nick." She whispers. "I know we are destined to be."

"I don't believe that." I reason.

"What would it take?" I look at her, confused. "To be that girl."

"You have to have pretty blue eyes, just like her, except with a unique speckle of grey swarming around. You have to have a bright smile just like her and legs for days that drive me wild. You have to have the hairs, just a little, at the back of your neck stand up in alert whenever I kiss you. You have to have that cute little beauty mark on your lower back. You have to be bold and brave and independent but still have that heart, that heart so big and so warm, that is made to love people. You have to captivate people, just by one look, because of that bubbly personality." I smile just at the thought of it. "You have to brighten up my day, just by being with you."

"That's the nicest thing I've ever heard a guy say." Char murmurs in disbelief.

"That's what she does to me. That's what she is to me, and one day, one day you'll find a guy that will think of you just like that and say those nice words to you."

"But you're not that guy." She sighs dejectedly.

I shake my head in agreement. "I'm not that guy."

"Go." She urges. "Go find her. I'm sure she's looking for you, and honestly, I don't think she'd like it if she saw me with you."

"Char." I intrude.

She puts up her hand to stop me.

"No. She doesn't like me, and to be honest, right now, I don't like myself either. So go before I change my mind and decide to obsess over you again and spend my time trying to destroy my opponent. " She jokes weakly, making me laugh a little. "Someday, right?"

"Someday." I assure her. She'll find her guy.

"She's lucky to have you.I've never had someone love me so much before."

I choke. Wait- _what. _"What?"

She scoffs. "You love her, Nick. You're in love with her, and honestly, I should've saw that sign from the beginning."

I don't notice it when she leaves, I don't notice anything. My whole body freezes, my mind goes blank, my thoughts turn wildl. Suddenly, I know what that sentiment I've been feeling is, slowly I know why I care for her so much, suddenly I know why she means so much to me. She's the girl I never want to be without. She's the girl that introduced me to the real word, introduced me to the real _Nick. _She's my inspiration.

And I'm in love with her.

Finding her admist the crowd, I charge to her, suddenly breathless, mesmerized, completely in love.

"Nick?" She questions. She exchanges a worried glance with Demi.

"I love you." I whisper, grasping her face in my hands. "I'm in love with you."

And then I kiss her.

* * *

**An-**Dun, dun, dun, _dun. _Cliff hanger! Sorry, I had to! He's in love with her, guys! **Cheers** Surprised that Charlene was the one that got him to realize it, huh? Haha. I felt bad for the girl, you know? Since you all hate her so much. I decided to cut her some slack and decide to make her have atleast some good purpose in this story. I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for telling me about guys rock.

Ps. Who's excited for LOL? The film Miley made with Ashley Greene? And is Justin Bieber and Miley doing a reanactement of Grease? Please tell me. I'd love to hear/find out.

Till next chapter,

Nicki M.


	15. Chapter 14: If this isn't love

**AN**- First and foremost, I'd like to thank you all for the reviews. _Eep!_ Sorry, Lilly moment, couldn't help it! Those reviews made my day, of course I had a feeling you guys would love it. Nick is in _love _:) and with our favorite person, hehe, but the question is... does she love him back? Well let's find out. And also, before I forget, I want to thank you all to responding to my questions, I honestly love you guys, you know? Alright, let's go!

* * *

**Chapter 14:If this isn't love**

_'If this isn't love, tell me what it is, 'cause I've never felt like this baby...' _

**Miley:**

"You _what_?" I ask, bewildered and taken aback as we slowly pull away. I can't think straight, I can't breath properly and I'm pretty sure my heart isn't functioning as well as it was three seconds ago. Because Nick Grey _didn't _just say those three words.

Right?

"I love you." Nick repeats, and his brown eyes are looking into mine with intensity. "I'm in love with you."

"Nick..."

I choke on my own words. Suddenly, I feel like I can't breathe, like I've traveled into another dimension. Into another world. Nick grey is in _love _with me. Instantly, I think it's a joke, because even though Nick has this total sweet side that I've come to love and adore, sometimes I think that all that is a cover to mess with my head and that asshole of a Nick that I thought I knew for one of the largest portions of my life will come back to surface. Looking into his eyes though, all I see is honesty.

Nick loves me. _Me. _

His hands fly to his neck, and I can tell he's embarrased. He always does that when he's embarrased. His face is turning beet red, and his breathing is a little off of the norm and for a moment, I'm kind of guilty. I'm the one that got him in that position. I'm the one that's not saying anything. I just can't find it in me to _do _anything.

We hate each other, atleast we used to. I couldn't stand his presence, he couldn't stand mine and then that night changed everything and here we are, me standing there dumbly and him professing his love for me. It's then that I realize that, I'm not scared.

I'm not scared by the fact that his touch awakens these whole set of feelings inside of me that I didn't know I was capable of feeling, I'm not scared of the fact that I get tingles rush through my spine every time we're near each other. I'm not scared of the sparks that rush through me whenever we kiss; that swirling feeling runs through me, and im stuck into a world where it's just me and him and nothing else. I'm not scared of the fact that I love the way he looks at me, like im the only important girl in the world.

I'm not scared of falling in love.

I'm not scared of falling in love with him, and its then does that sense of clarity wash over me ( and I've been getting that _a lot _lately, don't you think?). I'm not scared because i'm already feeling it, i'm already experiencing it.

I'm in love with Nick. I love his eyes, I love his hair, I love his cute little nose- not too big, but not too small. I love the passion that reflects through him when it comes to someone/something he cares about. I love the fact that his heart, as misguided and lost as it was, has this capacity to love so strongly and so fully. His words circle through my mind and that bliss ( something I didn't think I'd ever feel.) waves around in my stomach, rising to the surface.

My heart is swelling with affection, tears are gathering in my eyes and I can't muster anything but grab him by his shirt collar and pull him into a kiss.

"I love you too." I whisper, once we pull away. "I love you."

He breathes a sigh of relief, smiling wide and I giggle, settling into his arms.

It's then that we notice that we had a whole lot of witnesses eyeing our private little moment.

"Did we really just do that?" I say in awe.

"Yeah, yeah we did... regret it?"

I shake my head. "Not at all."

He smiles, before his hands rise, his skilled arms teasing my sensitive skin, before our lips meet once again.

And then, via text message, the news spreads.

**Then**

I sigh in content ( bleh, that word again. I can't _help _it.) as Nick's lips brush against the side of my head.

"You sure you'll be okay by yourself?"

"Nick." I roll my eyes. " I'm pretty sure I can be left alone unharmed for a couple of hours."

"Still up for debate." Nick jokes. I punch him in the shoulder. "I just don't want to leave you." He pouts.

I melt. He's so freaking sweet, that sometimes, it's hard to believe he's ever been anything _but. _

"I know, baby. But you'll be back before you know it, and then its just us."

"God, I love that our parents left us a house to ourselves." Nick murmurs. I shake in laughter.

"Enjoy it while you can. I'm pretty we won't be by ourselves that much longer."

"Don't remind me." Nick groans. I share his pain, it's like, ever since we got together, we can't be trusted.

I get their point of view though. We're both teenagers, we both have hormones and we're not exactly discreet about our feelings towards each other either. I guess they just don't want that baby we have to be a reality.

Stupid parents. Why the hell did you leave two teenagers alone together in one house in the first place then?

"I love you." Nick whispers, piercing me back into the real world.

I smile as his hand brushes the stray strand of hair that fell over my eyes behind my ear. So cute.

"I love you too."

And then he leaves. I strut down the hall, a burst of confidence in my step as the students instantly make a line for me to pass through, their eyes never leaving my face. I'm slowly coming around to that whole eye never leaving you thing. It comes with dating Nick, and I've realized, even though I hate it, I love him more, so I'll deal with it.

Corny, yes I know, but whatever. It's true, and it definetely has its perks. ( I don't exactly have to _wait_ to order food anymore. Haha, suckers.)

I slide into Nick's car, turning on the engine as I wait for Demi to arrive. I hate not having her in my class last period, especially when the boys are at football. She always takes so long to get here, and honestly, I'm not in the mood to wait for her. The quicker I get home, the quicker time passes, and the quicker the door will open and I can see my smug, freaky one of a kind boo.

Hehe boo, it sounds like im scaring someone.

_Boo! _

Yeah, I have a tendency to get off track with my thoughts sometimes. Deal with it.

I hear a tap on my window, and I look up expecting to see apologetic brown eyes. I'm met with blue ones instead. What the fuck?

"Hi." She murmurs and I scoff.

"Screw the kindness, Jacobson and leave me alone. With the shit you've pulled, I'm not exactly afraid to put this car to good use." I threaten.

"I guess I deserve that." Char reasons and since when does she ever reason with anyone?

"You deserve more than that, but I'm not a witch. I don't wish bad things on people and I sure of hell don't twist things around and manipulate people in order to get what I want. You on the other hand, you'd know a thing or two about that, now wouldn't you?" I reply in sarcasm.

"I do and I'm sorry about that." My ears perk up at that. _What_?

"What?" I echoe, surprised.

"I was way out of line."

"You were?" I question, stumped.

She nods. "And it won't happen again." My eyes turn wide in interest. " I never meant to hurt you, Miley. Well I did, but I never meant for it to get that far. Not only did I make a fool out of myself and make myself look stupid, but I could've jeopardized something that was obviously supposed to happen and I'm sorry about that."

I remain silent. It was shocking enough that there was no _like_ in her sentence. At _all. _And now she's apologizing, and she seems... sincere about it.

"I just...I love him too, you know?" Charlene admits. I feel a little bad for her as her eyes go to the floor. "He isn't like the rest. Even when he was a jerk. Yes, he looked at me like every other guy, but he took the time to get to know me. He was a gentlemen, he was nice and well, he's fucking good looking. I fell for him, all I wanted was for him to fall for me back."

She sighs.

"I took you as a threat. Even pre-dating, instead of taking the time to like me, he spent all his time hating you and I _hated _you for that. I hated you even more when you started dating him. I've never had competition before, I've never had to deal with the thought of losing and so I tried to eliminate you. And I hate myself for it. All I've ever wanted was for him to be happy. _You_ make him happy, _I_ don't and I should've realized that a whole lot sooner. I'm _so _sorry."

"Charlene.." I sigh.

"You're one of the lucky ones, Miley. You've found that perfect somebody, that one guy that is made completely for you, so I suggest you hold on to it. You two have that forever kind of love."

"You think so?"

Charlene smiles, and there's no sign of wickedness in it either. "Definetely."

"We could've been friends, you know?" I tell her, because there was one moment in history, one time ago where we had that chance. Where that opportunity was handed to us. She could've been my Demi.

"Maybe someday we will be." She whispers. "See you around, Miley."

"Later." I reply, still mildy blown away as she backs away from the car and out of my line of vision.

Did that really just happen?

"Did that really just happen?" Dem questions, and its then that I realized she had arrived. She'd obviously overheard everything that had just happened. Good, because I was doubting the fact that it'd happened myself.

"Yeah." I respond, a little dazed.

"Weird." Demi notes. "I didn't think she had that in her."

"Neither did I." I agree.

Charlene may be mischevious, and sneaky, and completely devilish at some times ( more like _all _the time.) but she was just a girl in love. A girl looking for affection, a girl that had fallen too deep for a guy and wanted him to reciprocate those emotions and I get that. I get her and I guess I can forgive her for that.

It doesn't mean that I have forgotten about what she's done or accept it, because that shit doesn't just escape your mind that easily, but I can let it go. I won't hold it against her.

And so I drive.

**Later**

I waken as I feel those lips, those incredible heavenly lips, against mine. Smiling, before wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him as close to me as possible. I'm not going to lie, it was boring at home without him, especially since Noah was still at mom's. I'm glad he's home.

"How was practice?" I murmur, opening my eyes although I'm pretty sure I know the answer. Nothing new, nothing changed.

"Good." I raise my eyebrows in surprise and he smiles wide. "I guess people are starting to get used to us."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Nick, that's great!" Nick laughs at my excitement.

"I'm starting to think you're more excited then I am." Nick teases.

I roll my eyes. "What changed?"

"They saw it." I smile. I know exactly what he's talking about it. "They couldn't resent me for it anymore. That and I play so much better when I'm with you."

I laugh at that.

"Guess this day really is full of surprises, huh?" Nick crinkles his forehead in confusion and I elaborate. "I had a one on one with Char today."

"You didn't break her face did you?"

"Nick!" I laugh.

"What? I've been on the other side of your temper tantrums, Mile. You could take her." Nick states seriously.

I giggle. "I could. But I _didn't._ She apologized."

Nick smiles. "I had a feeling she would."

I look at him confused and he kisses my forehead, dismissing my silent question. I huff in disapproval. Whatever, I'll get it out of him later.

Noah shrieks run through the room ( when the hell did he get back?) and I watch as Nick jumps up from the bed, taking him out of his car seat and adjusting him into his arms. He pulls out a bottle, patting his butt once to quieten him before giving him his milk once his cries weaken.

"Nice work, dad." I tease.

"I've had a little practice." Nick winks.

I smile, seeing that look on his face, that look of accomplishment and the gentleness that spreads through him as he looks at our given son.

"You'll make a great father someday, you know?"

"I hope so. Hopefully we won't have to go through all that emotional baggage like I did."

"Yeah, that was bad."

"Not that bad." Nick defends himself.

I blink. "Nick, you wouldn't even eat in the same room as him."

Nick shrugs. "Lots of people don't do that."

"Lots of people don't throw his clothes out the window either."

"That was once and it was just so he would notice me."

"He noticed alright." I laugh. Nick told me he was _so _mad. "You think you'll have one of your own one day?"

"Now, never." He growls, shaking his curls wildly. He softens. "But I'm definetely leaning on the future. "

"Me too." I say softly. He ushers me over and I watch as he finishes feeding Noah before manoeuvering him to one hand. He gestures that I sit on his lap and I do, settling into his arms as his free arm wraps around me.

"I hope its with you." He whispers into my ear.

And its then that I know that this love is real, that its profound, that its everything it was destined to be and that someday, somewhere, we will have one of our own one day.

'Cause fuck, we're going to last.

I know so.

* * *

**An- **Sooo, yup. Sorry, if the ending was corny. I would've done better but I thought you guys deserved an update, even if it _does _suck. I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter. It is _so _sad, but I have to move on. I've completed my motive, I've went over the purpose of this story. The purpose was for Nick and Miley to find their way to each other and fall in love and that is exactly what has happened. I will miss this story, especially you guys, the readers... :( There is an epilogue though that I'm already writing so stay tuned for that update.

Love,

Nicki M.

Ps. Did you guys see the new Memi pictures? Cute! And also, did you see Memi and Nick bowling on Nick's birthday? Also cute!Do you think they planned that. I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	16. Epilogue

An- *sniff sniff* so this is the end. I am _so _thankful -and you don't know how ridiculously thankful I am- for all the support and the reviews and the love that I have received from you guys in regards to this story. Honestly, I never expected all of this, especially considering this is my first story and its really hard to capture the attention of a reader, much less continue to have that attention throughout the whole of the story. This story was my baby, Niley _is _my baby and I can definetely tell you that I will miss this story so much, and you guys for that matter. This shouldn't be my last though, I'm sure of it. After everything, there's no way I wouldn't continue to write for you all in the future. Alright, enough of the sappiness, its time to get to the bottom of this story.

* * *

**Chapter 15:Overcome**

_'The day I met you, I said welcome to the rest of my life.. cause you created a new me_-'

Happiness. A state of mind or feeling characterized by contentment, love, satisfaction, pleasure or joy and its not even the half of it. Happiness is a true gift, something so pure and sacred that we should hold on to for the rest of our lives. Some people say it doesn't exist, because really, is there such a thing? To be happy, _truly _happy ( and I'm talking about that forever kind of happy, where everything in your life is just bliss). Some people say that happiness is a lifetime goal that leads to no avail, because there's always going to be those cloudy days, there's always going to be regret, there's always going to be something missing...

Those people were wrong.

Swerving to the right and coming up my lane, I shift the stick, parking before turning the engine off. Automatically, my legs skitter to the ground as I lift, opening the car door before I grasp hold of my travel bags ( I'm not much of a heavy packer, unlike _some _people I know; ) and charge up the porch steps where I stand infront of the house that has me surrounded with a sentiment that cuts right through the heart.

Because honestly, I'm home, and there's nothing greater then the fact that after days and days of being away ( two days, but _still.) _I can finally relax and take a break from the crazy, rollercoaster experience that they call being a celebrity and soak into the feeling of being around the people that I love, the people that keep me existent, keep me running, keep me functioning, keep me as _me. _

Back to _her. _

Eagerly, I forcefully push the key into the lock before kicking the door open. I smile as my eyes quickly sweep around the room. Just like I left it. Clean surface, clean walls, beautiful italian style lights, those beautiful crème looking drapes that _had _to match the couch, the carpet _and _the table; she likes to match. And then I see those piles and piles ( did I mention _piles_) of shoes, heels & converses to be more specific, poking out of the closet door and I laugh.

Someone's obviously brushed up on her shopping. I see that leather jacket draped over the stair railing and I crack up even more because after everything, my girl is still the same disputable loving badass... and I missed her.

I did. I missed sleeping in the same bed with her, I missed the adorable way she curls her toes when you run your fingers through that beautiful, _beautiful _hair. I miss the way she says my name in the morning- groggy but still soft and tender just the way I like it- and the way she fits in my arms, like a missing puzzle piece, like she belongs there. I miss her smell, I miss her quirks, I miss everything and as I stand there and analyze how much I miss her & how much I crave for her presence , her touch, her _kiss_ ( god, those kisses). Despite the fire burning through my body, the fatigue spreading like wildfire and the pain increasing in my muscles, I bolt up the stairs, intending on finding that one person & that one person only.

My _wife. _Don't choke, you heard right. We're married, and for a minute, I twist the wedding band on my finger with nothing but pride and affection. It wasn't a planned proposal, just me and her having dinner one night; she was wearing sweats, I wasn't dressed any better but that thought entered my head, I was ready to marry her. I remember our wedding day clearly.

White floors, red roses, and the woman I've known since high school meeting me down the altar in that white dress looking more beautiful then I'd ever thought was possible. If there is such a thing as perfection, _she _was it, especially on that day. Infront of friends and family, I devoted my life, my heart and my soul to her getting that same devotion back. That day, five years ago, we became husband and wife.

Fuck the fact that we got married straight out of university ( crazy, I know, but it just_ happened_.) I love her, she loves me, that's all that mattered, that's all that matters. People didn't think we'd make it, people thought it wouldn't last, but as I open the bedroom to my favourite place in the entire world, I prove those haters wrong.

"That's enough, bud. Bed, now." Miley orders, a sliver of her toned stomach poking out as she reaches across the room to grab the remote.

I swell up in desire.

"No." He begs, his blue eyes wide in plead. "Please, mama?"

"Baby." Miley sighs, but he won't have any of it. I watch as he springs from the bed, grabbing the remote from Miley, before he rewinds the video playing on screen, pausing at the right moment.

I feel a portion of my heart breaking in two. It's me, it's me on that screen and we've just won a victory game and my palm is shot up, ready to high five someone on the team. He raises his tiny little hand, placing it over mine, before he traces the whole of my face with his tiny little fingers.

"I miss him." He whispers.

My heart cracks even more. Miley rises, affectionately scooping him up.

"Oh baby." She sighs. "I know this is hard for you, because this is hard for me too. But he's doing it for you, he's doing it for _us. " _

"I know." He murmurs, and Miley playfully bites on his ear enticing a small smile from the little boy. "I can't wait to see 'em "

"He can't wait to see you too. Which is why you have to get your butt up in that bed." She points out.

"Mama." He groans, his lip jutting out in a pout.

"Noie." She mimicks, and I roll my eyes teasingly. I hate it when she calls him that.

Noah frowns. "He hates it when you call me that."

She smirks. "He's not around to hear it."

"Don't be so sure." I reply smoothly, letting my presence be known. I watch as both blue eyes swerve to my direction immediately gaining that twinkle in their eye. I live for that twinkle.

"Dad!" He cries, no trace of sadness seen as he flys into my arms with a huge smile on his face. I hold him tight because I've missed him too.

Noah Aidan Grey. He's my world in so many words and its not only because he's the cutest boy this world has ever seen ( I'm not being biased, its true.) He's four years old and an incredible one at that. He's smart and passionate and driven. He loves to handle things himself and he solves problems like a pro. He's sweet and adventurous and he'd sacrifice anything for someone in need. I fell in love with him the minute he was born. He's my little warrior and he's going to change the world someday. I know it.

"Hey there little guy." I whisper, feathering my fingers through that thick coat of dark hair. No curls. I bless God every day for that. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He whispers, squeezing his arms around me tight. "I did everything you's asked me."

"Everything?"

"Everything." He echoes, nodding his head proudly and I laugh. He's so cute. So innocent. So _happy _and I'll do anything in my power to keep it that way.

"I love you, you know that?" Truer words have never been spoken.

"I love you too, daddy." He smiles, giggling as I flick his nose with my thumb. "I'm glad your back."

"What was that?" I feign having not heard his comment. He rolls his eyes.

"I'm glad you _always _come back." Noah says softly.

"Always." I murmur, because its true. I'll always come back to him, i'll always come back to _them_. I could never turn my back on this.

I hoist him over my shoulder and he shrieks in delight, flailing his legs and arms as I spin him around. My smile gets wider at the sound.

"Drop my son, Nick. He might hurt himself." Miley chastises with a teasing brow as she crosses her arms.

"Never." I growl as she smiles. I drop Noah onto the bed, the whole time my eyes never leaving her face.

She's so beautiful and if anything, her beauty has only managed to escalate since high school. She's more matured, more filled out, more _sexy _and as I stare at her, I can't help but lick my lips a little. Her hair is shorter, resting at her shoulders. She's wearing a night gown, but underneath it, I knows is a body with the right curves, perfect stomach and long legs. What really gets me is her eyes, their so unique, so exquisite and they sparkle as they radiate with love & admiration.

I'm suddenly not tired anymore.

I walk towards her, long, quick steps before I take her into my arms, cup her face into my hands and kiss her.

10 years together and the sparks are still there.

My hands run through her hair, her arm grazes the whole of my back and I resist the urge to moan, I've missed this. I allow( because I just can't control myself when it comes to her) my hand to wander. Just a bit.

"Eew." Noah comments, just as I'm about to lose all sense of self control. Miley smirks, winking at me before caressing my cheek lovingly and kissing me. "_Mom_!"He cries.

"You walked in on your own grave with that one, bud." She disputes, easing into my side.

"Doesn't mean you's hads to step all over it." Noah playfully huffs. I shake my head, eyeing my son with incredulity.

He's five going on thirty and it amazes me every single time. Miley reaches down to kiss his bare neck and he beams up at her, pulling her down on the bed beside him before cuddling into her arms. I can't help but feel that familiar rush run through me. They're so good together, I can't help but watch in awe. She's such a good mom.

Noah pats the bed and I smile over at him, coming to his other side. I laugh as the bed crooks.

"I think mama was right about that whole bed time thing, warrior." I point out as Noah yawns.

"No she wasn't." Miley scoffs and he wavers. "I don't wanna sleep."

"There's nothing to be worried about, buddy. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" Noah's eyes go wide in innocence as he lifts his pinkie and I smile at that. That's _my _son.

"I promise." I assure him, crossing our pinkie's together.

"I love you, daddy."

I smile, feeling that fatherly emotion strike me every single time he says those words. "I love you too, son."

"You too, mama." Noah murmurs after some time and I crack up at that.

"Go to sleep you." She dismisses, although I can see the love written all over her eyes. We tiptoe out of the room, stopping at the door. I lean against it in wonder.

"He's getting so big." I murmur quietly.

"He's not a doll, Nick. He's supposed to." Miley teases and I bump her hip with mine as a response.

"I guess I'm just not ready for that."

"He means it you know?" I tilt my head in confusion. "When he says he loves you. He worships the ground you walk on. You shouldn't doubt it."

_Busted. _I should've known she would've caught the doubt attacking me. I couldn't help it though.

"It's not that I doubt he does, because I know he does." I admit. " I just, sometimes, I can't help but think I don't deserve it."

"Nick..." Miley mumbles incredulously.

"I know, I know, I just- I'm not around as much as I'm supposed to be, Miley. "

"You're not your father, Nick. History hasn't repeated itself and he's not going to resent you for this later on." Miley insists. "Everytime you score a touchdown and point to the camera, every time you look at him when we video call, every time you come _home, _he knows you love him, he knows you do everything you do for him and he loves you for that. That's never going to change."

"I'm just scared I'm going to miss it all."

"You don't get stranded on that plane, Nick." Miley jokes. "At the end of the day, you come back and that's all that matters. To tell you the truth, you make those little moments all the more special."

Looking at her square in the eyes, I'm completely blown away. She's so supportive and caring and _mine _that sometimes, its hard to believe that _I'm _the one thats managed to grasp the key to her heart.

"How'd I get so lucky?"

Miley grins, pulling me flush against her by my tie. "That baby assignment might've had something to do with it."

Originally, Miley was supposed to end this, because honestly, this started out with her, with her feelings and her emotions but I thought I'd take a crack out of it.

I never expected this. I never expected love, if anything I was repulsed by it, because honestly, I didnt think it existed. It didn't exactly work in my favor with my family, therefore I gave up on it altogether but then high school came around and Im glad it did, because it changed my life. High school brought me to that assignment.

I never heard of Testa ever again. He moved somewhere out of the state, but I do know that he will forever be remembered hence the name of my first born son. His assignment changed my life, his assignment changed _me. _

In experiencing this assignment, I found love, I found trust, I found a side of myself that I didn't think I was capable of being. In this assignment, I was led to my passion, I was led to my future...

I was led to my _dream _and as Miley pulls me into the bedroom, looking at me the way she's looking at me and evoking all these emotions, I know that I'm living it.

"You're my heart." I tell her, placing her palm over my heart as I look straight into her eyes right before we make love.

I've got that true happiness.

* * *

**An- **Oh my _god! _Its done! Again, I'd like to thank you all for all the reviews, everything. You guys were amazing. You guys were inspirational, you guys kept me writing and I thank you for making this writing experience so enjoyable for me as it was for you. I hope I didn't let you down. I'd really like it if I ended this story with 300 reviews, think it'd be possible?

Until next time ( and there _will _be one, trust me)

Nicki M.


	17. New story!

**An-**Sooo, _I'm back! _New story, already. Niley baby! It's called The Cure. Hope you like it :)


End file.
